Racing Away From the Past
by pinkC yuh
Summary: Ch.10/AU/HYxRP/“I…Heero… where is that woman? The one dressed in black? I… she…took off her hat; she has the face of my mother! But my mother is dead! How could…is she actually alive? Heero I don’t know what to do. Is she actually alive this
1. The Meeting...Who is she? And the Lunch...

Racing Away From the Past 

**__**

By Christine aka Pink Cloud Ù 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Author's Note: Hi! How's everyone? Well anyway, some of you might have known me as "Christine". Well I wanted to change my pen name to Pink Cloud cause that's my other name, so that would be my pen name for now. Okay, so I guess you get it right? 'Kay…well enjoy reading my fic! Oh yeah and this fic is AU.

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or it's characters. 

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" " Word spoken

' ' Thoughts 

* * Action sound

:: action ::

In the ladies dressing room, a young woman about the age of 21 with dirty blonde hair and deep, sky blue eyes, opens up her duffel bag and takes out a racer's body suit and helmet. 'I can do it…like I always could. I got win, no matter what.' She nervously squeezes herself into her hot pink with black and white checkered flag on the back racer's body suit. She slowly zips up the zipper half way between her breasts and throat. 'Even though I have done this for 3 years, I am still nervous before every time I get ready for another race.' She pauses for a moment, trying to sort out her thoughts, and then she slowly put on her helmet and walked to into the arena. 

She looked around he arena for her racecar. She spotted it quickly; it was in the front of the starting line. 'I know they are still looking for me all these years. But still they won't give up until they find me.' She scanned the arena to see if any suspicious looking men, but found none. She runs to her car and asks the guys who were checking her car, what were the conditions and status.

"Well Reli Craftlian…" The man seems to be distracted by how low her zipper was to her breasts. 'Oh what a pervert.'

"Excuse me I asked what were the status and condition of my racecar here! I didn't ask you to gaze at my breasts!" she sneered with a disgusted look. 

"Oh uh sorry Ms. Craftlian…what your have here is one excellent heck of a car. All the status and conditions are all good." He said nervously, afraid that the woman would kick his ass, cause she has a reputation of kicking peoples' asses when they bother or annoying her.

"Good," she gave him a glare and got into the vehicle. 'Well Reli Craftlian, or should I say Relena Darlian Peacecraft, here I am again, in the front and ready for one heck of a race' she thought. 'All these years, I still can't remember where I stashed it.'

"All racers please get inside into your vehicles at the starting line, the 80th Annual NASCAR Racing World Wide Race is about to begin in 15 minutes." The loud speaker boomed. 

'Well…here I am again…racing away from my past.' Relena smiled, but the smile soon changed to sorrowful frown. She felt herself thinking about her past, everyday she had this same feeling for 10 years. She waited for the announcement of the race to begin. 'I just don't…like this kind of racing one bit. I just don't….. know… why I am stilling racing again and again.' 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Yo Heero, are you ready to race?" a young man around the age of 21 with dark violet eyes, a long light brown braid and of course a cheery smile, wearing a dark blue and white racer body suit, and holding a black helmet, who seems to be an American, asked a young man beside him. 'Man he is always has that weird expression all the time.'

"Yeah," answered an annoyed young man around the age of 21, he seems to be a Japanese descendant, with dark, ocean eyes, unruly brown hair, wearing a dark green and black racer body suit, and also holding a black helmet but with one green streak on the front. 'Oh, that stupid baka, he had asked me that question a bazillion times in the last hour!'

"Hey Heero, Duo you have 15 minutes so go ahead get into your cars." Yelled a man with brown eyes, brown hair with long bangs on one side of his head, wearing a blue turtle neck racer body suit and a light blue helmet.

"Thanks Trowa, ain't you going to race too?" Asked the man with the long braid, which was known as Duo. 'Whoopee! I get to finally race in the big leagues!'

"No, only you, Heero, and Wufei would be racing in the first race." Answered Trowa. "Quatre and I would be racing in the race after you guys."

"Oh okay, why don't you and Quatre meet me, Heero, and wolf boy at the finish line? Yeah know we would probably win one of the top 5 of this race!" Duo laughed. Heero started to walk to his car, Duo went to keep up with him and Trowa yelled to him, "Okay we will meet ya at the finish line!" Duo just waved, which meant he said okay. 

Heero and Duo got into their vehicles, which were also in the front of the starting line. They looked over all the other vehicles and their challengers.

"Hey Heero, good luck!" Duo yelled with thumbs up. 'Oh boy, the race is going to start!'

Heero just simply smirked at Duo and then concentrated on the road ahead of him. 'Man, I got to win,'

"Okay everyone get ready for the race to begin!" The load speaker bombed, "Ready!"

All the racers began to switch their engines on and switches.

"Get set!"

All racers were determined to win.

"Get set………………………………_GO!_

All the racers furiously race to the road and smoothly turned onto the curved wall to the first turn.

'Oh my god…I'm still racing away from my past and fears.' Relena thought. She was on her second lap. She smoothly turned in a very fast speed. She was almost on the edge of the curve where it was between the fence and the edge of the curve. 

"WOW people! Look at that! Number 06 almost hit the fence of the curve in great velocity, and it looks to me that, that racer has no problem with that! That was a smooth one! Oh my god, look! She has past cars #02 and #05 already with that smooth turn!" The crowd gone wild when they saw Relena 's smooth turn.

Wufei quickly reacted when he saw #06 pasted him so quickly. Wufei was furious that a car has already past him! 'That son of a bitch! That was so injustice!'

'Whoever that was, he's pretty good,' thought Duo as he saw #06 past him. 'Heero better watch out or that guy would past him and try to win the race.'

Soon enough Heero, Duo, Wufei, Relena, and 7 others were on their last lap. Relena switched her gear to 4 and soon enough caught beside Heero. 'Good, this guy is pretty tough,' Relena thought. She tried to go ahead of Heero, but Heero wouldn't let her. Each time she try to go ahead of him, he races up ahead more until he was a little bit ahead of her, but still at her side. 

'I got get ahead of him and win!' Relena screamed in her head. The thought of losing makes her remember what have her father did to her. 'This is his fault! He the one who makes me feel this way! Guilt I tell you, guilt!' She felt tears slide down he cheeks. 

"I will always hate you father!" Relena yelled out loud with sorrow.

Heero somehow heard what Relena said and with those words he move his hand. But with that startled movement of his hand, Heero accidentally switched to gear 1. His car slows up with that movement, which gave Relena time to go ahead. Heero switched his gear back to 4 and tried to catch up, but it was too late; Relena crossed the finish line. He next, crossed finish line, and then Duo, Wufei, and this other racer named Scott.

"Everyone here are the top five! First it was #06, then #01, next #02, then #5, and #69! Congratulations to those top 5 in this race and congrats to #06 who finished first!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Heero, Duo, Wufei, Relena, and all the other racers slowed their cars down to a finishing stop. Heero and Duo were the first ones to come out and went to search for Trowa and Quatre, and tried avoiding the reporters and fans. Wufei slowly came out and also tried to avoid the fans and reporters, but that didn't work, he was too late.

"Mr. Chang sir! How do you feel being one of the top 5 in this race?" asked a reporter.

"Sir! Sir! Can I have your autograph?" yelled a fan.

"I love you Wufei!" yelled a mob of girls.

All kinds of questions buzzed around Wufei's head. He became arrogated and yelled, "Get away you idiotic people! Go away!" Soon enough reporters and crazy fans chased him around the arena. He pulled out his sword but nobody cared that he had one, they just kept running toward him.

"Go Fuman!" yelled Duo with an ear to ear smile. The Duo turned to Heero and asked, "Hey Heero do you know who is that guy who beat you to the finish line?"

"I do not know who the hell he is, but I want to find out who he is." Heero was tensed that someone had finally beaten him. Even though it is his first time in the NASCAR World Wide Race, but nobody had beaten him in other competitions. His eyes were glued to the racecar #06. He waited and waited for the driver to come out. Then the car door opened but he couldn't get a glimpsed at the guy since he was crowded with reporters and fans. 

"Why don't you look at that? Poor guy, surrounded by those crazed up peeps." Duo said with his head shaking side to side. 'Fame, uh isn't that worth it.'

Suddenly the fans and reporters flew away and went to the other racers. 'Why did those people go away from that guy? Is he deformed or something?' Heero thought. All of the sudden Duo asked one of the workers of the arena, "Hey why did those people flew from #06?"

"Man you don't know Reli? Where are you guys from? Europe? That gal would kick your ass if you mess with that driver! Once that dude or should I say gal kick five reporters' asses man, because they couldn't stop bothering her!" The worker shook his head and walked away mumbling people these days don't get the picture that well.

"What is that guy talking about? Did he say gal? Maybe he meant that guy was gay or something!" Duo was very confused. His head was filled with words that say "gals", "dude", and "gay".

"Oh you're way wrong Duo, #06 is a woman." Quatre said suddenly just popped up to them. 

"How do you know #06 is a woman?" Duo asked. 'Why do everyone find out about things before me all the time?'

"Well why don't you looked at her for yourself." Trowa said with a smirk.

"Where? Where is that- whoa look at that hot chick ca roo!" Duo's eyes popped of their sockets out when he saw Relena coming their way.

"Hey Heero here is that mysterious #06!" Duo nudged Heero in the stomach.

"What!? Who is #0-" Heero was speechless when he saw Relena in front of him. 'Damn look at her sexy body, she looks like a pretty vixen to me. Oh my god who is she? Heero! You're so stupid! She's the one who beaten you!'

"You #01?" she asked. Relena scanned Heero head to toe. 'Well what do we have here? This guy is a major hunk!'

"Yeah, who wants to know?" Heero replied sharply.

"Well I wanted to meet the guy who I beaten to the f. line and who messed up big time." Relena smirked when Heero's mouth twitched. 

"Beginners luck." He said flatly.

"Nah ah, I'm no beginner. It was skill #01." Relena's smirk became to a thin smile.

"My name ain't #01, it's Heero, Heero Yuy." Heero wondered where the hell she came from.

"And so my name is Reli Craftlian." Relena said, "Oh and tell your friend there to pick up his jaw off the floor because it can become stuck that way." She meant to Duo since he was staring at her with his mouth open.

"Well buh bye hot stuff." With that comment Heero slightly blushed while she walked away to the locker room.

"That is one cute, sassy, good looking, sexy, oh I can go on! You are one lucky guy Heero!" Duo laughed while Heero gave him a death glare to shut him up.

"Heero, I guess you have an opponent now!" Laughed Quatre. 'I can't believe of all these years finally someone beaten Heero, but Duo don't count cause he also jacks up Heero's car so he could win.' 'Oh oh here comes Wufei with his…uh what happened to his sword? It looks to me he has a wrench with him.' Thought Quatre.

Wufei seemed very frustrated and mad. 'Oh those fucking people wouldn't leave me alone! Don't they know when I guy doesn't want to be bothered? Man I got get that kid who took my damn sword!' 

"Hey Wufie!" chirped Duo.

"Shut up you little cockatoo." Seethed Wufei.

"What your problem? Being beaten by a woman?" Duo laughed of thought that Wufei freaked out #06 was a woman.

"What do you mean beaten by a woman?" Wufei asked.

"He means that you have been beaten by Reli Craftlain." Relena smirked. Relena just suddenly showed up in a baby blue tee with the words I Love Racing in gold glitter and frayed jean shorts.

"Who are you?" Wufei snapped. 'Who the hell does she think she is?' 

"I'm racer #06." She replied.

"Give me proof then Missy!" Wufei splattered.

"Look up there!" Relena said and pointed to the screen up above the benches. The screen showed Relena picture, name, racer #, and status.

"That can not be!" Wufei wanted so bad to bite the woman's head off.

"So there's my proof." Relena smiled. 'This guy is fun toying with.'

"No way! You're a woman! I can't be beaten by a woman!" Yelled an angry Wufei.

"Hey do want to come eat with us for lunch at the Hard Rock Café?" asked Duo, eyeing her figure again.

"What are you thinking baka? She's an enemy!" Wufei screamed at Duo's face.

"She's just a woman Wufei, I mean a skilled racer." Murmured Duo.

"Uh sure," Relena slightly reddened. It was the first time she went out to eat with people except her with her father and his friends. 

"Okay so meet us there at 2:00 okay?" Duo said with a cheery smile.

"Uh okay," Relena smiled back at Duo. 'Wow, I didn't think I'd never make any friends or have lunch with.' "Well see yeah," Relena cheered up. She walks to her motorcycle and drove away. The guys watch her ride away to the freeway out of the arena.

"Whoa, I didn't know she was a biker chick also!" Duo was amazed that Relena could ride a Harley.

"Well she is just another weakling, watch in the next race that she and I are in I will beat the shit out of her!" fumed Wufei.

"Man, and she is pretty good, you better watch Heero, she might beat you again." Trowa added.

"Hn, like I said, she probably had beginners' luck." Heero muttered. Everyone was just quiet for a minute until Duo said, "Well Trowa, Quatre don't you guys race next?"

"Yeah," answer Quatre and Trowa answered in unison.

"Hey you guys know Reli?" asked a guy in white and yellow racer suit. All the guys switched their gazes to him.

"Why do you wanna know?" Asked Heero, sounding suspicious. 

"Well I just saw you guys talking to her, and… well actually she doesn't talk to anybody and usually if you bother her she'd kick your ass." The guy shrugged. "Oh and I'm the 5th of the top 5 in the same race that I raced with some of yeah. My name is Scott Poldet."

"Oh, well she's just going out to lunch with us and that's all unless she wants a fight with us." Duo confessed.

"Oh," Scott smiled wickedly. "Do you guys know her well?"

"No, we just met her." Quatre said eyeing Scott suspiciously.

"Okay, I just be careful around her, she not all she seems to be." He coughed out, still with the wicked smile on his face.

"What do you mean?" Heero questioned him.

"Never mind, just remember what I said." Scott said flatly and walked away from the group.

"What do you mean?! What do you know about Reli that we have to be careful around her cause of it?" Duo yelled after him. 'Who are you? What do you mean?' Duo was sort confused of what Scott said to them.

"Well I got to go to my racecar guys," said Trowa, as he rushed to his racecar.

"Me too, see yeah!" Quatre also rushed to his racecar.

"Heero do get what Scott told us?" asked Duo.

"I have no clue but I'm going to find out." Heero seethed. 'Who are you Reli?'

????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????

Relena parked her Harley in the NASCAR Hotel parking garage and went into the elevator to level R4. She steps out the elevator and walked to her hotel room. She enters her cardkey and opened her door. 'Let's see here, what should I wear?' She flop opened her suitcase and rumbled into it to find a perfect outfit for the lunch date. Soon enough she throws most of her clothing up in the air since she just can't find one perfect outfit to wear. 'Should I wear this?' 'Or maybe that.' 'No this.' 'Nah, man! I can't seem to find the perfect outfit!' She looked, tried on, on, and finally she finally settled with Paris Blues dark denim flared jeans with graffiti words on it and a skimpy white tank top that showed her mid drift. She smeared on some light gold eye shadow, a swept of sugar plum blush, glossed her lips with tender heart lipgloss, and had her hair down with hair sprayed all over it. 

After that, she looked at herself in the mirror. 'Hm, pretty good Relena Darlian Peacecraft.' Then she started thinking about her past… and her father. 'I know father will never ever let me go out with anybody. He wouldn't even let me go to school. All my life inside the Peacecraft mansion, home schooling, I don't even have any friends before! I always envy those girls on TV, who had boyfriends, friends, cool clothes, popularity, go to school, and a normal happy life. While wither down in the mansion doing nothing but wishing that my dad was dead or murdered. He deserves to be dead and to hell for what he has done. Even though I had ran away from home 10 years ago, still I know my father and his men are still looking for me all these years. He wants the tape, the proof I need to prove that I'm not guilty, and that his the one who… ah if only I can find it, I hid the tape but I don't remember where I stashed it. He wants me so I can't go find the tape and turn him in. But I don't know what to do now, he has a lot of power, cause of his business company, how can I compete with that without the tape? Well, I don't think he remembers what I look like, I was 10 when he last saw me. Man I'm tired, what time is it?' She took a glance at her watch and it was 1:30. 'Oh I guess I could take a quick nap, I'll just sleep here in the comfy cou- z-z-z-z-' Relena just plopped into the couch and was fast asleep.

z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-

2:00

The guys went into the Hard Rock Café and scanned everyone to see if Reli was around. But they can't find Reli anywhere, so they got a table with an extra seat for Reli. They all sat down and asked the waitress to have 6 menus, one for Reli.

"Hey guys, maybe she's late, yeah know." Said Duo.

"Probably," huffed Wufei.

"Why don't we order first?" suggested Quatre.

"I guess." Duo shrugged. So all the guys ordered their food and waited for Reli or should I say Relena.

!*!

Relena finally woken up, 'Uh, what time is it?' She glanced at her watch and it read 2:13. 'Ah shit!' Relena slipped on her Hawaiian sandals and ran out to the parking garage to her motorcycle. She starts the engine and races out the garage to the road to Hard Rock Café. 'Ah man I can't believe I'm late!' She drives over the limit and sped between cars and finally got to the restaurant. She parked it quickly and jammed into the restaurant. Everyone heard her race in and was staring at her as if she was a freak of nature. 'Great,' she thought. Her hair was kind of messed up by the wind and speeding. 

"Hey Reli! Over here!" Yelled Duo. Relena turned to where he was and straighten up herself and walked to their table.

"Hi! Sorry that I was late." She breathed out, and plopped into her seat between Heero and Duo.

"We already ordered but are food haven't came out yet so go ahead and order." Trowa explained.

"Okay, uh." She scanned the menu. 'Boy, I don't even know what to order.'

"Uh waitress!" Relena exclaimed.

"Yes?" Said an Asian waitress with a Chinese accent. 

"I'll have the BLT, and Long Island tea please." Relena chirped and handed the waitress her menu.

"Okay miss," replied the waitress and off she went. 

"So guys, uh, who won in the second race?" She asked them.

"Well, I won first, second was Quatre, then this guy Chris Plum, next Jonathan Barter, and lastly Frank Sprit." Trowa replied. "It was also hard to win first cause Quatre has been practicing and is almost better than me now." He laughed.

"Well Trowa, you should practice racing more like me!" laughed Quatre back.

"So Reli, where are you from?" asked Heero with his serious expression. 'Well let see who you really are Reli.'

"Uh, actually from here in around Cincinnati, OH." She lied. 'Oh I'm such a bad liar.'

"Oh, well do you have any parents or relatives who live here with you?" Heero asked. 'Hn…'

"No, I don't have any parents, actually they kicked me out of their home when I was… 16." She lied again. 'I hope I can pull this act off.'

"Oh really, so what hotel are you staying in?" Asked Duo. 'I wonder why Heero wants to know where she lives and if she has parents living with her or not.'

"At the NASCAR Hotel Resort." She said truthfully.

"Oh we're staying there too!" Duo chirped. "What a coincidence!" 

"Actually Duo, mostly all racers stay at the NASCAR Hotel Resort you baka!" Wufei sharply added.

"So guys, where are you from?" Relena asked politely.

"We're all from Hamilton, OH." Quatre replied with a smile.

"Oh, I guess that's not that far from here," Relena said, "Uh do you guys have relatives and parents around here?"

"Orphan," Is all Heero could say said.

"Lives in NY." Trowa muttered.

"Lives in Mansfield." Quatre replied.

"China." Wufei snapped.

"Uh how should I say this um… orphan!" Duo stammered.

"Lucky for you guys who are orphans, I wish I was one." Relena muttered under her breath.

"What did you say Reli?" Heero perked. 'Did she say what I thought she said?'

"Oh nothing," Relena blushed furiously. 'How could he have heard me?'

Suddenly the Asian waitress again appeared with Relena's and the guy's food. She sets their plates and drinks in front of them and left.

"Mmmmm," Relena said and took a bite of her BLT.

"Yummy!" Duo yelled in joy and bit a big chunk of his sandwich.

"Hmm, hmm," muffled Quatre with his mouth full of salad.

"…" Trowa was silent (AN: Ah the silent one, don't yeah think?)

"This is _so_ good!" Duo said. *_Slurp_* He took a long sip from his drink and then back to his sandwich. *_Crunch, Chew, Chew, Burp!_ * 

"Stupid Baka." Wufei snared. "You have no respect Duo." 

"Well look at you! Calling women weak! And saying anything that is not your way injustice!" Duo snapped back to Wufei. 

"Oh yeah take this!" Wufei scoped up a hand full of mash potatoes, aimed at Duo's face, and threw that gunk straight at Duo's face where he targeted it. *thunk* Splat the mash potatoes on Duo's face. Duo scrunched up his face and was very mad.

"Ark ah…well take a bite out of this!" Duo threw his piece of pie he ordered at Wufei and it landed plopped onto Wufei's head. 

"Ah you little mindless idiot!" Wufei grabbed Trowa's fries with ketchup and blindly threw it at Duo. But the fries didn't hit Duo instead hit Relena at the face.

'Great, on my first date out to lunch I get food thrown at my face.' Relena thought. 

Everyone was silent, even the customers and waitresses stopped doing what they were doing. Relena just silently took her napkin, wiped her face, and slowly sat up off her seat. She picked up her glass of Long Island tea, walked over to Wufei and tipped the glass over his head and the tea slowly spilled into his head. She placed her glass down in front of Wufei and walked back to her seat and sat back down. "Now were even Wufie." Relena said with a smile. Wufei's face was all scrunched up and waited for a minute or two and suddenly growled, "Duo you're going to pay severely! You too, Reli." He then sat back down onto his seat and picked up his sandwich and started to eat his sandwich. Soon enough everyone just went back to what they were doing. The gang stayed there for 15 minutes and soon enough paid their bill and left the restaurant.

"Hey Reli where's you motorcycle?" he asked.

"It right over here," she led them to her motorcycle. 

Duo whistled, "Wow that's a nice Harley!" Duo exclaimed.

"How long have you had it Reli?" asked Trowa. 

"2 years, I used to had a bug but I didn't like, anyway it's all broken up so I saved up my money to by this baby!" Relena responded with another sweet smile.

"Hey why don't you hang out with us Reli at our hotel room! We have the game twister, the movie American Pie and American Pie 2, we can order pizza later on, we can play poker, and we can even play hide-n-go-seek! We have 3 rooms that are connected! So what do you yeah say?" Duo asked Relena. 

'Boy this guy seem very hyper all the time.' "Uh, if you guys want me to, I would." Relena replied shyly. 

"Could she guys?" Duo asked the guys. 'Please, say yes, please saw yes, _please_!? These guys never fool around with me and I get lonely, except when Wufei gets annoyed when I bug him and he chases me around the hotel threatening that he would slice my braid with his sword.' Duo made his bottom lip stick out.

"Duo were not girls, so put your bottom lip back." Trowa rolled his eyes.

"Please guys?" Duo whined. 'Please, please,' Those words just keep on popping up in his mind, chanting it over and over.

"Okay," All the guys said and sighed.

"Cool!" Both Duo and Relena jump into joy. They started to skip happily to their vehicles (Relena and Duo), while they guys just follow them.

"Wait a minute, do you guys want to follow me or I follow you?" Relena asked nicely.

"Uh, we'll follow you," replied Duo.

"'Kay," Relena replied excitedly. 'Wow! I'm finally invited over someone's place to hang out.

So then the guys followed Relena to the NASCAR Hotel Resort and to the parking lot. They parked their vehicles side by side and got out of the car and motorcycle. They walked to the elevator and pressed H 101-201. 

"So Relena, on what floor do you stay in?" Asked Quatre.

"On I 201-301, my room is I 210." Relena replied.

"Oh that's pretty close to the elevator huh?" Asked a still kind of hyperish Duo.

"I guess, I just don't really pay attention where my room is close to that's all." Relena sighed. 'Why would that matter?'

*Ding!* dinged the elevator. 

"Were here! Were here!" Screamed Duo and as soon the elevator doors open Duo just raced out the door and off to the guys' hotel room.

Everyone else just walked to the rooms calmly. 'Boy I wonder if Duo is like this all the time?' she thought.

"Uh Heero?" Relena called sweetly. Once Heero heard her call his name his swung to her and answered, "Yeah?"

"Uh, is Duo always like this?" she asked.

::sweatdrops::: 

"Uh sometimes," Heero laughed. He gave her a smirk and when they got to the door of the hotel room, he kindly opened the door for her. Then he mentally slaps his face, 'What are you thinking Heero! She is the enemy! Well a sexy one but she has beaten you! Also there is something about her that is strange and it looks to me that she's hiding something.' 

-_-

Ah ha, ha! This chapter is over! So what do you think? Lame? Weird? Tell me! 

Email me at:

prettygirl_2000_20000@yahoo.com

or at

i_love_aishiteru@yahoo.com

Okay this might sound weird, but if anyone would like to be my fic tester, well like I send you my fics that aren't uploaded yet, you could read them, then give a review! But I may only choose some people that will be my fic tester, so anyway later!

Oh yeah if you want to chat, my aim screen name is chris2teen, and my yahoo instant messenger id is i_love_aishiteru or prettygirl_2000_20000.


	2. Truth or Dare? Heero Attacked!

Racing Away From the Past 

**__**

By Christine aka Pink Cloud 

Chapter 2

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So people, what do you want to do now?" asked an excited Duo with ear to ear grin.

Nobody said anything. Just plain old silence, until Relena suggested," How about Truth or Dare?"

A couple of "Yeah!"s, "Alright"s, and "Okay"s answered that they will play truth or dare. They all gathered to a circle and they stated all the rules.

"No yaoi! And there are 3 consequences to chose from if you refuse to do the dare. Okay who wants to go first?" Duo asked. 'Finally! Some real fun!' Duo grinned.

"I'll go first!" exclaimed Quatre. "Um, Duo! Truth or dare?" 

'Hmmm' "Eh, truth!" Duo had his worried expression on his face.

"Okay! Is it true that you sleep in your **thong **to sleep?" Quatre grinned.

"HEY! HOW DID YOU KNOW! WELL TO TELL YOU THE TRUTH I SOMETIMES DON'T EVEN WEAR ANYTHING TO SLEEP!" Duo screamed. Then he immediately shut up because he remembered that Reli was with them. Her face was red as a tomato!

"Uh its okay Duo! Uh I can handle with that. I'm just shocked that you eh wear a thong to sleep… well lets continue!" Relena said.

"Okay! Who is my victim?" Duo scanned everyone for a victim. He stops a Relena. 'Uh oh!' Relena thought. "Hehe, Reli! Truth or Dare or Double Dare?" Duo had his evil smile plastered on his cheery face.

"Uh Duo there is no Double Dare!" Relena argued. 

"Well now there is!" Duo wheezed back. 

"Oh okay anyway I pick dare." Relena muttered. 'Please, let the dare be a cinch!' 

"Oh yeah I been wanting for this one! I dare you to strip down to your bra and panties!" Duo eyes sparked up.

'Well that's easy, at least I don't have to give a guy a lap dance or a kiss. Oh no! I'm wearing a thong today! Damn it!' she thought. 'Why, why, why!'

"Uh, bit I'm wearing thong!" she exclaimed. 'Please give a consequence!'

"Good! Also this dare won't have any consequences!" Duo crossed his arms.

"But I don't want to do the dare! Can't you give me any consequences?" Relena begged.

"Okay you can choose one consequence from these three: 1. Wear a teddie. 2. Let me ride your Harley. And 3. Give us a lap dance." Duo felt proud of himself.

'He…1. No I hate those whore type teddies…2…NO ONE RIDES MY HARLEY!…3…lapdance…HELL NO!…it has to be 2 or 1…' Relena thought real hard to make her decision. Duo in the other hand is very inpatient, the thing is he wants to ride her Harley, also he want a lap dance, but what he really wants is that Reli would make her decision now! He is really fed up with Reli's slowness and yelled, "Why don't you make up your mind already?!" He stood up and looked down at Reli.

'Uh, I guess I'll choose 2.' "Okay Duo I'll let you ride my Harley." Relena pouted with a frown. Duo jumps up and dances around the room chanting Harley. "Anyway, I pick Heero, truth or dare?" Relena grinned. 

"Truth." Heero responded. "I wonder what question she's going to ask me." Thought Heero.

"Okay, do you have a girlfriend?" she asked. 'Stupid Relena, why can't you ask him a harder question!' she thought.

"No," Heero said flatly. "Oh and I pick you Reli. Truth or dare?" Heero focused his eyes at Relena.

"Truth" Relena answered. But then she wished she chose dare. 'Man, what if he asks me a question about my past!' Relena began to worry.

'Okay, lets see if you could answer this,' Heero thought. "Do you know who Scott Poldet is?" He asked.

Relena tried to remember if she knew Scott Poldet. 'Scott Poldet, Scott Poldet…'

She suddenly remembers who Scott Poldet was! 'Daddy's friend's son! But it can't be! How could he be here? No how could Heero Know Scott Poldet is?' She suddenly got a flash back.

(Flash back)

A 9 year old Relena sitting down at the dining table eating her potatoes, while her father was talking to this man younger than her father. Her father kept pointing at her while he talked with the young man. Then she noticed that there was a young boy about her age sitting next to the man Daddy was talking too. The man leaned over to the boy and whispered something. The boy's eyes flashed toward Relena. The boy smirked, the man said, "Scott why don't you go play with Relena?" 

Scott replied, "Sure father, sure." Scott walked over to Relena and introduced himself.

"Hi I'm Scott, Scott Poldet." He said with the same smile on his face.

"I'm, Relena." Relena said timidly. She was afraid of Scott, for somehow his smile reminds her of the smile when her father is with her mom.

"Let's go to your room okay? I wanna see it." Scott smiled again. He just grabbed her arm and dragged Relena to her room. Somehow he knew where it was. He opened the door to a glamorous, girly type room. He pushed her in and asked her, "Do you know how to play bad guys and victims?" 

Relena didn't know what such a game would concern bad guys and victims, it sounded like a stupid game, a game that was made up. "I don't know how to play that game." Relena sounded very scared and hoping that Scott would just leave her alone.

"Well I'll teach you." Scott ran over to her and pinned her down with her body. Relena's eyes widened. "What are you doing!" she exclaimed but then her mouth was stuffed with a chunk of cloth. Scott whispered, "This is when the bad guy _murders _his victim." He then stashed out her knife and slowly brings it down to her stomach. Relena's eyes started to bring out tears and begged Scott to stop. But at that moment, Scott's father called Scott that they had to go home. Scott quickly slashed Relena's stomach, leaving a not so deep cut across her stomach. Scott yelled Okay to his father and told Relena if she told anyone about this, he would kill her. He walked out of the room and left. 

(End of flash back)

Relena quickly jumped at Heero and pinned him down to the floor. He was surprised of what she did and he couldn't really get up because she was pressing a lot of her weight onto his legs. Relena sneered, "How do you know Scott Poldet?" Relena was furious, and is urgent to have her answer. "We just met him at the arena, he was one of the top five when you raced him!" Duo exclaimed trying to pull Relena off Heero. "Like what Duo said," Heero coughed out. Relena couldn't take that as an answer. Heero grabbed her waist and tried to prey her off. 'Could Heero and the others actually are working undercover for my dad? But that can't be! I just, why? Could they actually pretend to like me and be my friend?' Tears stream down her face, she felt confused. She just can't bare making new friends that were just using her, and pretending to be her friend. She felt betrayed even though she doesn't know for sure if Heero and the others are actually working for her fathering or something like that.

Heero doesn't have a clue of Reli's actions. He wonders why she is so angry and does she actually know this Scott Poldet? Is he actually her ex boyfriend or something? 

Relena's nails were digging into his skin and her weight on his legs were awfully pain full. Duo and the others are wondering what's going and why Reli is acting this way. Duo just unconsciously grabbed Reli's neck and twisted it, not so hard, but enough to knock her out for awhile. Relena slowly let go of Heero and laid down on him. Heero felt relieved that her nails let go his skin. He then looked at Reli and was surprised that she was knocked out.

"What did you do Duo?" Heero growled. Heero scoped Relena onto his lap and look Duo at the eye.

"Heero I just knocked her out! I didn't kill or anything but that!" Duo sighed, regretting and not regretting of what he had done.

"Heero, do you know why she…um…attacked you?" asked Quatre. "Do you think she'd be okay?"

"I think she will Quatre," Trowa answered. Trowa stared at Heero as Heero carried Reli to his bed and laid her down. Heero laid the comforter onto her body to keep her warm. He looked back at the guys and said, "I'll look after her, just in case if she wakes up and run away or something. I want to know what she's hiding and so you guys can do whatever you want to do. Okay?"

"Yes," the guys answered in unison and so then they left Heero with Reli and went to the other two rooms.

===================================================================

Haha! The chapter is over! So what do you think? I know this chapter is pretty weird but anyway, please review! I mean it! If you want me to reply to your review, I will! Leave your address people! You can email me your reviews at prettygirl_2000_20000@yahoo.com or i_love_aishiteru@yahoo.com 

Please Review!

Love,

Christine aka Pink Cloud


	3. Sleeping Beast Awaken

Racing Away From the Past 

**__**

By Christine aka Pink Cloud 

Chapter 3

'No, father! You can't! How could you? Why? Why mom? Why couldn't you take me away instead?' Relena kept on having flashbacks of her past over and over in her dreams. She started to twist and turn and Heero tried to calm her down by putting a wet cool cloth over her forehead. 'I wonder what she's dreaming about causes her to react like that.' Heero thought. Once in a while he feeds her some water, even though she isn't a wake. 

Heero gazed at her beautiful face, a face of an angel but hints of a dark and bad side. As she moves, she revealed some of her midriff, which makes Heero pretty uncomfortable. But then he notices that her tank top is stained with some skin-colored liquid. With all his curiosity in his mind, he lifted up her tank top a little and saw that her stomach was covered with that substance. He tries to smear it off her stomach to see what it is hiding. As he smears off the substance her begins to reveal a pink huge scar. He leans very close to her stomach to see the scar, which seems that it had been there for a long time. His face was very close to her stomach as he examines the scar and run his fingers around it. 

Suddenly he felt Relena's thigh raised and slammed onto his neck, pinning his head to her stomach. Her right leg was is up over her shoulder and tries to suffocate Heero but it didn't work as well as she thought it would. 'Sleeping beast has awaken…' thought Heero. 

"What the hell were you doing? Feeling my body while I'm knocked out? You sick minded pervert!" She sneered. She throws a fit as she tries to move her hands but somehow they would budge! 'What did he do to me?' she thought.

"Don't try moving your arms or hands cause their handcuffed and I am the only one who has the key. So there you wouldn't run away." Heero said in a calm voice and grabbed Relena's leg and pulled it down to the bed and stood up gazing at Relena. 'Boy does Reli looked funny when she's mad.' Heero chuckled at the sight in front of him. "Look here, I was only examining your stomach which covered a hug pink scar with pancake makeup." 

"Well it's not pancake make-up! Its body foundation." Relena quipped. Then she looks at him straight in the eye and asked with a weak voice, "I—I'm—I'm I still uh…um a virgin?" 

Heero couldn't do but chuckled out loud. 'She thinks I raped her? Why would I do that? I mean I would never take an advantage of a woman or raped one! I mean I never did really dated anyone or ever had sex with one. Like her, I still a virgin too!' Heero thought. Relena glared the daggers out of him and yelled, " What the hell is funny? Did you or did not raped me?"

"Look, I didn't rape you, heck I'm still a virgin myself." He confessed. 'I can't believe I told her that I was a virgin!' Heero mentally bitched slapped himself. 

'Wow! I mean I thought he would already have sex with a bunch or a few women already! I mean he is hottie and a cutie pie but a virgin too? Whoa you don't meet a guy like that very often.' Relena thought. "So, um…" Relena tried to think of something to say, "WELL AIN'T YOU GOING TO UNHANDCUFF ME!" she yelled. 

"Nope, not yet. If I do you probably run away or attack me again." He answered. He walked to the mini kitchen, which was near the front door, and took a bowl of rice with teriyaki meat. He walked back to the bed and placed the bowl on her lap. He waited for Reli to pick up the bowl and eat. But she wouldn't budge. He looks at her with confusing and asked, " Aren't you going to eat anything?"

Relena would have slapped him by now but answered, "Baka! My hands are handcuffed remember?" Heero blushed but then quickly grabbed the bowl and spooned out some of the rice out and mumbled, "I knew that," He tries to put the spoon into her mouth but she refuse to open her mouth and turned her head away. 'She is so childish,' he thought. He tries a couple of times more but she kept turning away and refusing to open her mouth. Heero was fed up with this childish behavior and had an idea. He put the end of the spoon into his mouth and took her face with his two hands. Relena glared at his, wondering what his intending to do now. He used his hands to prey open her mouth and bends over. He then moves his mouth to hers and dumped the rice into her mouth from the spoon. He finally removed his hands and watches her munch on the rice with a surprised expression.

'What the hell did he just do? I mean that was a surprising way to feed someone! Oh I'm so dumb! He's just toying with me! And I haven't asked him how he knew that bastard Scott.' Relena thought while munching on her rice. All she could think of now is Heero. She begins to feel uneasy that Heero was watching her like a hawk. 'And I ain't moving anywhere anyway with my hands handcuffed.' 

"Do you want more? Or do I have to do that again?" Heero asked with a smirk. Relena's eye caught that smirk of his as her heart raced on. 'He does have a cute way of smirking.' She thought. Heero spooned another chunk of rice but then Relena got an idea and kicked the bowl out of Heero's hands and scurried off the bed. 'Got ya!' Relena laughed and raced to the door, but was stopped by Heero, which he grabbed her legs under her. 

"Oh no you're not getting away Reli Craftlain!" He yelled. He tries to drag her back to the bed to tie her feet also but Relena kicked his face. "OW!" Heero growled. Relena tried to crawl away from Heero as fast as she can be Heero jump on top of her. Relena tried to push him off but he's way to heavy. So they wrestled each other over and over. They started hitting each other, throwing punches, and pulling each other's hair. Relena finally got on top of him and pulled his hair with her teeth, giving him pain. (A.N.: Remember her hands are handcuffed.) Heero quickly grabbed her hair, also giving her a piece of him mind.

"You better let go Reli or else!" Heero threatened Relena. 'Man does she have to pull so hard with her teeth? Soon enough I'll be bald cause of her!' Heero grunted in pain.

"No way Heero!" Relena fired back at Heero. 'Let's see what's he's going to do about it.'

"Fine have it your way!" Heero raised one of his hands and tickled Relena's stomach. 'Got ya! Or is she not ticklish?'

"NO! NO! NO! AH-ha-ha-ha STOP—oof-ah-ha ha ha ha ha ha-please-ha ha ha ha stop! Ha ha ha ha ha!" Relena begged with laughter. Heero continued to torture her with his fingers. (A.N.: I know that sounds pretty perverted but put away your dirty thoughts people! Keep them to your selves!) 

Then other guys soon heard Relena's laughter and barged into the room thinking that something is wrong. Instead their worried expressions changed into ear to ear smiles. They just watch the couple torture each other. Heero begins to feel a presence of his friends and stopped tickling Relena. Relena's laughter died down and she then felt the presence of the others. She tries to stand up but she lost her balance. Luckily Heero caught her before she fell faced down to the floor. Relena's faced is now flushed of crimson pink. Heero too had a little pink blush on his face too. All the guys can do is just laugh!

"Now that's a perfect couple in front of us!" Duo laughed. Both Heero and Relena blushed even redder and got off of each other's arms. Both of them glared at the guys but that didn't die down the laughter. 

"Hey Reli and Heero what have you guys been doing in here?" Quatre laughed out load. 

"Nothing! Now can someone takes these handcuffs off of me?" Relena snapped. She getting pretty annoyed now and wants these handcuffs off of her.

"Nope. Not until you answer all me questions," Heero answered. 'Now I could find out more about this Reli Craftlain.' 

Relena gulps. 'Uh oh, NOBODY IS SUPPOSED TO KNOW ABOUT MY PAST!' Relena began to worry and hopes that she'd be able to keep her mouth shut.

Wahahahahaha! This chapter is ova! Well please review people. It's really easy to review okay? Or you can email me at one of these email addresses:

prettygirl_2000_20000@yahoo.com

i_love_aishiteru@yahoo.com

If you are emailing me or reviewing my fic, please it would be helpful if you give me some suggestions for the next chapter or what you think is going to happen. Sorry that I hadn't updated any chapters for Jealously Is An Ugly Thing, but that one I need help on and I have a writer's block on it! Later people, remember to review!


	4. Reli's (Relena) Guy From the Past Return...

Racing Away From the Past

By Pink Cloud

Chapter 4

~*,~*,~

Disclaimer:  Sorry that I didn't write a disclaimer in chapter 3, but I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM WING!  Really I wish I owed it but I don't it belongs to another…huge company…eh…still I don't own it.

~*,~*,~

There was silence in the room as Heero drag Relena to a chair and tied her to it.  He made sure that he also tied up her feet to the chair.  For some reason Relena was cool with that and even she didn't struggle or try to attack Heero.  She just stared blankly at the door, thinking away on what she should tell them about her past or lie about it.  But the thing is, Scott kept popping into her mind.  Shouldn't Scott already recognize her at the race?  Or did he didn't know that her new identity is Reli  Craftlain?  Little does she know, Scott actually now that she is Reli Craftlain and that she is with these guys.  Remember Scott did tell the guys that they should be careful around Reli Craftlain.  Relena just can't believe she has been found.  The silence in the room was broken by Quatre's cell phone.

  Quatre swiped out his cell phone and answered, "Hello?"  While Quatre talk on his phone Duo wanted to ask Reli something and asked, "Um how do you know Scott, Reli?"

Relena's eyes glared when she heard his name.  "I know him ever…" she paused.  If you look into her eyes you can see a hints of a flame and somehow you could see Scott in her eyes.  "I know him ever since I was 9."  She sighed and wished she never told them that even though it doesn't make sense why she hates him.  Duo just couldn't have that as an answer.  He asked, "Why do you hate him?  Reli you could trust us!"  Duo pleaded, he just couldn't have anyone as a friend who doesn't trust him.  

Relena thought about what Duo asked and answered coldly, "I can't trust anyone, but I could not make any acceptations.  Sorry Duo, and all you, I just can't!  I don't think I could trust anyone anymore ever since I was 10!"  Relena felt like bursting into tears but she pulled those tears back.  She feels she should be tough and strong; like her mother.  She just continued, "Look all you need to know is that I hate Scott and wish he burns to hell.  You guys just don't understand how much it hurts to be betrayed by your own father!  It hurts a lot.  You would never understand, how to live on the streets at a young age!  How to survive in the streets is hard, really hard.  It took me years to live a normal life.  Earning money is the hardest also, next to finding a home!  Watch if you were in my life before, I sure it would be living hell."  The guys were stunned, even Quatre who is still talking on the cell phone.  Relena stared at each one of them and stopped at Heero.  She stared at him the longest and then took her attention back to the door.   Quatre got off the cell phone and announced, "Guys, we have a race soon, tomorrow at 12 pm for Heero and me.   Trowa, you're race is going to be at 3pm.  Wufei and Duo, you're race will start at 6 pm.  You guys, we have to meet our sponsor Mr. Darlain Peacecraft tomorrow morning at 10:30 am.  He says_"  Quatre was interrupted by Relena who broke two legs of the chair.  She head was down and her hands were balled into fists.  Everyone stared at her, waiting what she is going to say or do.  She weakly whispered, "I knew it.  I knew it!"  Her whispers became load and soon enough she was yelling.  "I knew it, you guys are spies, frauds.  Pretending to be my friend.  You guys will turn me in!   I know you will. Heero I thought you and the guys weren't, I thought you guys wanted to be my friend.  My life will always be a misery.  All I want is a normal life.  Racing is my only way to kept on living.  I guess all I really did is run, racing away from my past, over and over.  I hope you guys are happy with your reward after you turn me in.  But I swear I'll find my evidence that I could prove I'm not guilty."  Relena lifted her head up and tried to stand up.  

"Could you please at least unhand cuff me?  Or did my father told you to leave me helpless?"  Relena snapped.  

"Look, we don't know what the hell you are talking about!  All that gibberish you told us does not concern us!  We are trying to help you and become your friends.  Even I want to be your friend!  So why don't you trust us and tell us everything in order!" Wufei yelled at Reli.

"I can't.  I know you are lying!"  Relena yelled back at Wufei.  "All I want is to be free, unhand cuffed, and back to my room!"

Heero slowly walked up to Relena and slapped her across the face.  "Look, we are trying to help you.  If you want me to unhand cuffed you, you have to stay with us.  I will go with you to your room to get your stuff.  I didn't mean to hurt you but I just can't stand you blaming us that we are using you okay?"  

Relena face was red cause of that slap.   She slowly nods her head.  Heero takes a key out of his pocket and unhand cuffed her hands.  Relena stood up with relief and stared at her hands.  Then wiped out a gun pointing it at Heero.  Everyone froze.

"Don't make me use it Heero.  I never had killed anyone and never meant to kill anyone but at this day, I'm making an acceptance."  She whispered.  Heero was surprised that she has a gun and hopes she would not shot him.  

"Reli don't do this."  He whispered back softly.  A couple of minutes pass by, and then Relena turn and shot the door.  Everyone got surprised and jumped.

"Get in here right now!  Whoever you are!"  Relena snapped.  Whoever was on the other side of the door, opened the door and stepped inside.  It was the one and only Scott Poldet.  He smiled at Relena.  Relena gripped on the gun tightened.  Her eyes pieced right through Scott.

"Reli that glare of yours is pathetic.  Or should I say Relena."  Scott walked closer to Relena.

"Don't move or I'll shoot Scott.  I swear, I'll kill if you come a step closer."  She snapped.

"Relena, Relena.  Poor you, you still remember that scar I gave you?  You know you could never kill anyone.  You know you still look the same to me.  Cute.  Beautiful.  And yet breathtaking.  Those features make me want you.  Why are you here now?  Racing is not your thing.  Yet you are still scared ever since you were 9."  Scott smiled again as Relena's eyes starts twitching.

"What do you want from her?  What has she ever done to you?"  Duo yelled at Scott.  Scott wiped out his gun and pointed it at Duo.

"Shut up.  Or else I'll kill you.  This is between me and her."  Scott said.  He moves the gun toward Relena.  "You know why your father is looking for you.  Tomorrow, 11am, that is the time you race against me.  Your father will be there.  If you refuse," he presses the gun at her neck and moves it down, circling her breast and stops at her heart.  "We'll kill your little friends and you.  Oh ya bring the tape."  Heero's blood boil when Scott circled his gun around Relena's breast.  Heero walked over to Relena and stood by her side and said, "You kept your hands off her Scott!"  

Scott eyed Heero and said, "You stay away Jap.  You and your little friends don't know what you are dealing with.  I bet Relena wouldn't want you hurt or any of you either."

Scott gave one last look at Relena and left.  Relena watched him go and slammed her fist to the wall, cracking the wall.  She was taking deep breaths and turned to Heero.  She stared into his eyes and said, " I don't know if you guys are part of this or not but stay out of it.  Please let me be and I guess I'll stay with you guys for the time being."  

Duo walked over to Relena and asked, " Who are you?  Really what is your real name?"  Relena backed away a little and answered, "All you need to know that is my first name is not Reli, yet it is Relena."

Wufei, Trowa and Quatre walked to them and Trowa asked, " Do you want to get your stuff from your room right now?"  Relena nodded and lead the way.

~*~*~

Hi everyone!  Sorr for the short chapter but I was in a hurry!  Anyway thanx Starlight Sora, Kiddi Chi, LadyShinigami and everyone else who gave suggestions!  I hope I have time to write the next chapter!  School is starting Monday for me!  ACK!  Well lata  everyone!  Please REVIEW!   If you want me to contact you, email me at I_love_aishiteru@yahoo.com  or   prettygirl_2000_20000@yahoo.com.  If you want to chat with me, my aim is chris2teen.  Bye for now!


	5. The Message On the Mirror

Racing Away From the Past

By Christine aka Pink Cloud

Chapter 5

~*~

Disclaimer:  I do **not** **own** Gundam Wing. Lalalalalala I can't here you people who want, but can't sue me! Haha!

~*~

As they walked to the elevator, Relena kept going up way ahead of them as if she is avoiding them.  When she reached the elevator, she presses the down button.  The door opens; she goes in, without bothering pressing the wait button.  Heero immediately signal the guys to hurry and ran into the elevator.  Relena wouldn't even look at them; she just stared down to the floor.  She shuffles her feet a little, waiting for her floor.  

*Ding* The elevator door opened and Relena was the first to get out.  The guys followed her; they turned left and passed 9 doors until they reached the tenth door.  Relena reached into her back pocket and took out a cardkey.  She slid the card into the slit and the door opened.  Her room was a mess.  Her clothes were thrown everywhere, bed sheets on the floor; pillows ripped open, drawers drawled out, and everything in her hotel room was tampered with. Relena just stood there looking at her room.  'I know he did this, he was looking for the tape.' Relena thought.  She immediately ran to her suitcase and searched for something in a hidden pocket.  Duo, Trowa, and Quatre looked around and surveyed the damage of Relena's things and the hotel's.  Wufei saw something in the restroom that caught his eye and went to it.  Heero, with curiosity, seem to be watching Relena, to see what she is looking for.  Relena opened a hidden pocket on the bottom of the suitcase and unzipped the pocket.  What could be scene inside the pocket were really dangerous weapons.  She reached in and pulled out a knife, another knife but a pocketknife, 3 guns, a couple packages of bullets, and a bunch of $100's.  She reached in further and pulled a chain of keys.  'Yes he didn't go through the hidden pocket!  All my weapons, money, and keys are still here!'  Relena thought.  Heero's eyes popped out when he saw her guns and knives, including also her money.  Heero was about to ask Relena why she has all those weapons, but then Wufei interrupted him.

"Reli I'm mean Relena, come here right now!"  Wufei called from the bathroom.  As soon as Relena stood up and walked to the bathroom, the others immediately followed her.  Once they were in the bathroom, they understood why Wufei called him in.  On the mirror, written with Relena's MAC lipstick in Tender, was a message.  It said, "Hello RDP.  Happy with your life, dear?  Guess what?  It will end soon.  I know you have the tape, but if you turn me in, I will surely seek vengeance.

If I go to jail, still Scott and my other men will go after you.  You don't want to hurt me, your father do you?  So tomorrow, like what Scott said, race Scott at 11 am.  Bring the tape.  Also, all your little friends are not in it, so they better kept their nosy noses away from this!

Love,

You know who…

P.S.:  This lipstick does not match your complexion."

Relena was ready to kill her father now!  'How dare he busted into my hotel room and searched through my stuff, leaving a mess, without my permission!'  The same feeling came back to her; betrayal, angst, and sorrow.  

Relena silently whispered, "Watch I'll find away to complete my revenge for my mother, father."  

Heero heard what she said and was wondering who was her father and mother.  Heero studied the message more closely.  One thing that caught his attention was "RDP".  He knows "R" means Relena, but what does "DP" mean?  Heero wanted to ask Relena what it stands for but was smart enough not to ask.  Heero wants to know Relena and learn more about her, but he has no idea that he has become attracted to Relena.  Relena stared at the mirror, looking at her complexion.  She stared at it for a minute and walked out.  

Duo, with all his curiosity, followed Relena out the bathroom, and then soon everyone follows also.  Duo watched Relena as she packed her stuff and grabbed everything she needed.  Duo watched very closely when Relena place her weapons into her hidden pocket.  Duo liked Relena's gun that had her name in graved in it.  Duo picked it up carefully not letting Relena see that he has it, he observed.  What was in graved in the gun was "Relena Darlian Peacecraft".  Duo's eyes popped out of their sockets when he saw her last name.  'She, she, Rel- she is our sponsorship's daughter!'  Duo thought.  Quickly, he placed the gun back where it was but he was too late, Relena saw him placed it down.  

Relena looked at him, knowing that he know who she is.  She grabbed his collar down, facing her face to his and sneered, "Keep your little shitty mouth closed or else I'll severely skin you!"  Duo nodded willingly, not wanting to feel the pain from Relena.  Relena loosened her grip of his collar and pushed him a side.  Luckily none of the guys saw this scene.  

Relena finished her packing and pulled out 4 $100's and placed it on the counter of the dresser.  Duo looked her weirdly, showing that he wants to know why she left $400 on the dresser.  She told him that it was a tip and to pay all the damaged of the room.  

Heero walked up to Relena and helped her carry her luggage.  Relena watched him surpriseingly that he was actually carrying all her luggage.  So anyway the guys followed Heero out of the room and to the elevator.

****************************************************************************************************************

Sorry that this chapter is short, but I was busy with midterms, benchmarks, tests, especially HOMEWORK!  Also I'm sorry that I didn't update this fic in a while, also I dunno if I should upload the next chapter for "Jealously Is An Ugly Thing".  Please Read and Review!  I want reviews people, at least 3 or else I won't uploaded the next chapter!  Hahahhahaha!  Just kidding but I do want at least 3 reviews.

Love~,

Christine

P.S.:  I want to thank especially my friends and the people who reviewed my fic or emailed me.  You guys know who you are!  Thanx!  Later peeps.


	6. Another Dream

Racing Away From the Past  
  
By Christine aka Pink Cloud  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, as simple as that.  
  
*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~**~**~*~*~**~**~*~*~**~**~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~**~~**~**  
  
That night, everyone went to sleep, except Heero and Relena. Duo and Trowa slept in the third room (separate beds). Quatre and Wufei slept in the second room (separate beds once again!) But since the first room only had one king sized bed, since Heero slept alone before, now he has to share it with Relena. Relena didn't mind.  
  
"Which side do you want to sleep on?" Heero asked. `Or should I have asked her if she would like to have the bed to herself and I could sleep on the floor? Damn it.'  
  
But Relena just shrugged and took out something out of her luggage and went into the bathroom. Heero wondered what she was doing, but the sound of bristles of a toothbrush told him that she was getting ready for bed. Heero took a deep sigh and took off his shirt and pants, leaving him only in boxers. This was his usually attire for bedtime. Then Heero did some push-ups to strengthen his arms for tomorrow. He kept thinking about Scott and Relena. He wonders what Relena is hiding. Even though she told them a little about her past, but she is still hiding something, he could sense that. Heero was so catch up thinking about Relena that she already came out of the bathroom already. She was wearing short, checkered boxer shorts and a thin white tank top. She was staring at Heero's muscular figure and what else, his butt.  
  
`He really nice ass.' Relena thought. Soon enough Heero sense her presence and looked up. HE almost choked when he saw her sleeping outfit. `Damn her shorts are way short! By the way, nice legs.' Heero thought. But then he pushed his thoughts away. `What I'm I thinking? I'm supposed to think Relena as an enemy, but for some reason I'm attracted to her. Ah shit, I'm not attracted her! I mean she is gorgeous and all but I'm I really attracted to her?'  
  
"Why are you exercising?" she asked. `God I could just watch him forever while he exercises that hot body of his.'  
  
"For tomorrow, when I race." Heero said flatly. Relena took that answer and walked to the bed. Heero couldn't stand not watching her butt move up and down. Relena slipped into the bed and pulled the covers over her. Heero then did some more exercises for 15 minutes and went to bed. Relena could feel that he is now in the bed. She smiled and fell into slumber.  
  
Heero looked up at the ceiling and thought about Relena. Somehow every time when he has a spare moment, he always thinks of her. After a couple of minutes, Heero too, fell asleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~~*~**~*~~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~**~**~***~~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*  
  
Relena's dream:  
  
A little blue eye, blonde hair 9 year old out in the garden and was hiding. She quickly hid under a berry bush. Not so far away, was a tall man with dark brown hair and indigo blue eyes, walking toward her. The little girl shut her eyes, hoping the man would go away. But the man continues to come closer, closer, and closer. The girl's heart beat faster by the minute, as he walked toward her hiding place. The man stopped, he paused for a minute, waiting to say something. He called out, "Relena, get over hear! I need you to tell me where Mommy is!"  
  
The little girl, known as Relena, was afraid that her father would yell at her. Her father always yells at her in a hurtful way, yet he only yell at her on weekdays. It was strange, that he usually work during the week days, yet stops by at home and asks her or yells at her, asking where her mother was. Relena wanted her parents to be in peace and love her. But they neglected her, and were never there for her. She stays home everyday alone, except with the servants, cooks, tutors, and other people who managed the house for her father.  
  
Relena managed a weak reply, "She's out. I think with Uncle Dean." She fought back her tears, hoping he wouldn't say any hurtful and insulting comments. But no word came out of her father's mouth. Her father stared up at the sky for a minute, and then walked away. Relena screamed. She yelled, "Don't leave me home alone again Daddy! Why can't you stay home wit me?" She ran to her father and clung to his knee. Her father looks into her eyes and said, "I can't, sorry." He  
  
gently kicked her off of his leg and went off, leaving Relena in tears and agony. Tears of sadness stream down her face and she fell into complete darkness.  
  
End of dream......  
  
~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*  
  
Relena twisted and turn on the bed, wrapping the blanket in various places on her. Sweat perspires on her angel like face. She accidentally kicked Heero's side, which woke him up. Heero looked down at her, his face full of worry. He tried to calm her down, pinning down her arms and legs with his body. He called out her name, trying to soothe her.  
  
"Relena! Relena! Calm down it's just a dream! Listen to me!" Heero whispered into her ear. Relena heard faint calls of her name by a familiar voice. She couldn't really make out the voice that well. She continues to twist and move. Heero whispered her name louder. `Who is that? Whose voice is that? Heero? Is that you?' She thought and finally opened her eyes. Her eyes were swelled up with tears. Heero loosen his grip on her and pulled her to his body, embracing her to a hug. Relena accepted the hug and sat her head on his shoulder, crying. She kept mumbling about her father leaving, coming back, yelling at her, and that he was a major jackass, yet deep inside she still loves him.  
  
"Sniff...I... father... sniff... I hate him... I can't forgive him Heero! Huh sniff... what could I do? I have to race Scott and how am I suppose to get the tape? How could I? I don't know what to do!" Relena said between tears and coughs. Heero raked his fingers through her hair gently and shushed her. Heero pulled her back till she was facing him. "Tell me what is going on, and I'll help you." Heero said gently. Relena wanted to tell him but somehow hold back on telling him anything. She replied with a soft whisper, "I can't. Not now." Heero lean over and kissed her forehead and embraced her once again. Relena calmed down, tears stopped, and she relaxed in Heero's arms. Heero fell back to the bed, pulling her too with him, and pulled the blanket over them. And so once again, they slept in each others arms, actually Relena slept in Heero's arms. And so many events are yet to come tomorrow which awaits them.  
  
To Be Continued......  
  
________________----------------------------------------__________________---------------------------------------______________________----------------------------_______________________  
  
Hi everyone! Sorry that this chapter is uploaded so late! Well you see my computer crashed and my cousin had to fix it! For a week and a half! Also almost all my work was erased! Some work was restored, but the original chapter 6 and 7 of Racing Away From the Past was gone! All that hard work! Well I just want to inform you guys why this chapter wasn't uploaded earlier. So anyway I want to give special thanks to all my friends! You guys know who you are; you guys helped me a lot! Especially you Kiddi Chi and Lady Shinigami 214! Also don't worry if I didn't mention your name, because I want to thank you too! Thanks everyone. (Do I sound like as if I just on a big time award or something?) 


	7. That Morning

_Racing Away__ From the Past_

By: Christine aka Pink Cloud

Chapter 7

Disclaimer:  I don't own Gundam Wing.  

A.N.:  Sorry people if this chapter seem short…I know…well this time I promised that forever more the next chapter would be more exciting and the race between Relena and Scott in chapter 8.  Please Read and Review!  Reviews from all you people is like a dream come true and makes my day better.  Sorry for that this chapter is uploaded late… please bare with me if the next chapter is uploaded like in 2-3 weeks…yes it takes me that long.  With school work, boyfriend, friends, and family in the way, it's hard for me to have time to write up chapters.  So anyway, I'll shut up now and let you guys read.

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

*Beep!  Beep!  Beep!  Beep Be-*  ::Crash::

"Stupid clock…" mumbled a certain someone with a long braid.  Duo looked down at the broken alarm clock and muttered something about stupid alarm clocks.  He kept his eyes open for a while, then yawned.  Duo licked his chapped lips with his eyes drooping.  His left eye twitched for a while as he grumpily walks to the bathroom.  He flicked the light switch and grabbed his tooth brush, gushed some tooth paste on the bristles.  All you could hear from the bath room was teeth being brushed, turn of the water facet, gargling, spitting, and the sound of the toilet flusher.  Duo walked out of the bathroom and slipped his feet into comfy, warm bunny slippers.  (A.N.:  I couldn't stand not adding that in!  Duo just seems so cute in bunny slippers!)  He stretched out his arms and then walked to Heero's room, which where was another alarm clock that is not broken.  

Once Duo reached at Heero's door, his could believe his eyes at what he had seen.  Duo blinked a couple of times and rubbed his eyes, if he is truly seeing what he is seeing now.  Duo's mouth curved to a huge smile and he quickly raced to his bag, snatching out

the Kodak.  He was smiling like a mad person as he ran toward Heero's bed.  Turning on the camera, he zoom the lens close enough to see Heero and Relena in each others arms.  Duo pressed the button and took many pictures of this couple.  He took many different angles of Heero and Relena in bed with Heero's arms around her.  Duo was so distracted of taking pictures, that he forgot he put on flash.  A couple pictures were taken until Heero stirred.  Duo still didn't know that Heero is about to awake.  Heero's right eye open and saw Duo right away.  Duo, of course, still doesn't know that Heero's awake until Heero yelled, "Baka give me that CAMERA!"  

Now Duo finally knows that the soon-to-be-murderer-of-Duo-Maxwell is awake.  With a quick "Eep!", Duo ran off into his and Trowa's room and slammed the door shut.  Duo's heart was beating fast by the minute.  That slam also woke up Wufei and the light sleeper Quatre.  'Oh boy, Heero would kill me now!'  He thought, still smiling at what he has got.  

"What the hell was that Maxwell!"  Wufei yelled looking around for the dude with a long braid.  

Quatre woke up with a start and was wide awake. 

'That bastard is going to be skinned by me soon!'  Heero thought.  Relena stirred a little because of Wufei's disturbing yell.  He looked down at Relena and smiled.  Something hit him, him and Relena, in each others arms, if seen by the others, equal annoying little pals asking if something happen between him and Relena.  Heero unwillingly tried to take Relena out of his arms without waking her up, didn't work.  Relena stirred and opened her eyes.  The first she saw was Heero looking at her.  She stood up and stared at him for a minute.  

"Good morning…  Uh! I hate this day...so I'm warning you, don't push my buttons because I'm not at the happiest mode right now."  She warned and walked off to the restroom.  

Heero ran his fingers through his hair and sighed.  'I wasn't going to anyway.' He thought.  The next he sees is Wufei banging on Duo's door, yelling that he is going to kill Duo for waking him up.  Quatre, like what Duo did before, went to the bathroom.  Trowa eventually wake up seeing Duo against the door with Wufei banging on it on the other side.  

"What in the world did you do now to upset Wufei again?"  Trowa asked Duo.

"Uh… I ran from Heero's room to my room, slammed the door shut after I took pictures of Heero and Relena in each other's arms."  Duo said proudly.  

"Oh." Trowa replied.  But then he snapped into reality and yapped, "Heero and Relena in each other's arms?!!"  Duo just smiled and replied, "You heard what I said!"

"DUO MAXWELL OPENS THE FUCKIN' DOOR RIGHT NOW!"  Wufei yelled, still banging on the door.

Relena washed her face peaceful, until Wufei's yell broke it.  Her hands were twitching and the soap fell out of twitching hands.  'Wufei and Duo are definitely pushing my buttons now!'  She thought.  After washing her face and brushed her teeth, she walked over to Wufei.  She was really ticked of now.  She yanked Wufei's little pony, pulling him over, pulled the door open, letting Duo fall onto the floor, and she yelled at them.

"WUFEI!  SHUT THE HELL UP!  I'M NOT IN THE GOOD MOOD, SO MURDER DUO LATER!  DUO!  SHUT UP AND DON'T TICK ME OFF ANYMORE BECAUSE YOU ARE DEFINITELY PUSHING MY BUTTONS!"  She yelled at them giving them a cold stare.  With that command, Wufei and Duo shut up and went to go changed.  Not really satisfied, still Relena went back her room to change.

She passed by the bed, which Heero is still on, and she asked, "What time is it Heero?"

Heero glanced at the clock and replied, "8 A.M.," 

Relena opened her suitcase and pulled out a pair of indigo blue jeans, a pink muscle shirt, and a cream colored, strapless bra.  Heero just sat on his bed watching.  Somehow Relena forgot that Heero was in the room and pulled down her boxers, revealing a white bikini underwear.  Heero was surprised that she revealed her underwear to him.  'God does she know that I'm here?'  Heero thought.  Relena put on her indigo blue jeans, zipped and button it.  She then took off her tank top.  Oh boy was Heero's eyes wide open!  Heero couldn't see her breasts, but only her tanned back.  Heero was like, thinking that he should tell her that he is here in the same room, but his mouth was to dry to say anything.  She hooked on her bra and then slipped on her tee.  

Once she turned around, she almost fell when she saw that Heero was watching her the whole time!  She was mortified!  'Oh my god!  I didn't know he was in here too!  Did he saw my breasts!  What a pervert!'  Relena thought.  Her faced was now red as a tomato.    
  


"Did you see my breasts?  You are such a pervert!"  She snapped.  She wanted to just walk up to him and slap his face.

"Actually, I only saw your back.  No I'm not a pervert!"  Heero replied.  Relena walked toward Heero and stopped until she faced him.  She was about to say something until she heard a wolf whistle.  Both her and Heero turned and say Duo.  Duo was smiling and had a camera with him.  Heero's eyes flashed to a glare when he saw the camera.

"Oh, hi Heero and Relena.  Whacha doin'?  Also, I want to know, um what did you guys do last night?"  He said with an ear to ear smile.  

"Why do you ask Duo?"  Relena asked him with a hint of suspiciousness.  

"Oh because what I got here in this camera are pictures of you and Heero in each other's arms, that's why!"  Duo said.  

Relena dashed toward Duo and before Duo could escape, she strangled him.

"Ah!  Not too hard!  I-*breathes* can't breathe!  *Gasp*!"  Duo coughed up.  Relena snatched the camera and let's go of Duo.  Duo thanked god that he's alive.  She grasps the Kodak One-Time-Use-Only Camera and threw it on the floor.  She grabs the nearest shoe, which her blue high heels, put in on, and started smashing and stomping on the camera.    
  


*Crack!* "Stupid little camera!"

*Crack!* "Annoying little Duo!"

*Rubble!* "Jackass Dad!"

*Crack!* "Fuckin' Scott and this stupid race!"

Duo couldn't stand it and tried to save the camera by trying to snatch it from Relena's heels.  

*Crack!* There goes Duo's fingers.

"Ow!  Mommy!"  Duo screamed and kissed continuously his smashed fingers.

Relena stopped stomping the camera and looked at Duo.  She tilted her head and said, "I thought you were an orphan Duo?  So how could you have known your Mommy?"

Duo looked at Relena with shock and horror.  "MY MOMMY IS THIS BRAID!  HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT I DON'T KNOW MY MOMMY!"  Duo kissed his braid and sat there for a second telling his braid that Relena is just being a big meanie.

Relena looked at Duo as if he was a freak of nature but he's Duo.  Relena smiled, somehow Duo made her lighten up a bit.  She looked over to Heero and he was just staring blankly at Duo.  'Hehe, Heero looks so cute when he stares at people.' She thought.  She sighed and Heero went off to go change.  Relena sat down on a chair next to the window and looked out of it.  She leans her head onto the window staring at the beautiful sky.  Somehow, she knows she'll be back to her father; still she doesn't have the tape.  

'God, please help me…I don't want to be caught, I know my father would turn me in.  I don't have the tape, so that won't help.  I know I have to race Scott today soon, but what happens after the race.  I feel so helpless, should I still trust these guys?  Heero, I have to tell him what's going on, but not now.  Maybe I could escape this again.  Should I run away again?  How would the others react?  Me, disappeared, um…Heero and guys might freak.  Or what if they don't care?  Would they just shrug off the memory of meeting me and go on in life if I disappear?   What am I talking about, I mean I just met those guys 3 days ago, how should they care enough about me even though they just met me 3 days ago.  I just, want to disappear so badly.'  Relena thought as she looked beyond the city below.  A single tear slid down her face, Relena fierce fully wiped it away.  She toughens up herself, showing the brave side of her, not the side of fear, but the side with no fear.  

She got off the chair, grabbed her tote bag, and was headed out the door.  Out from the corner of Heero's eye he saw Relena heading for the door.  He immediately got out of the restroom wearing a muscle shirt and boxers and caught her arm.  Relena jerk her arm back and said, "Look I got to go to the arena, I have to race Scott.  You got to understand, I have to go."  

Relena continued to walk to the door, but Heero blocked her way and hold her shoulders.  "I understand all right, but I'm going with you.  You might need help."  Heero assured.  

"Look I do not need you help!"  Relena snapped.  She tried to get through the door but Heero still wouldn't let her through.

"I'm still going with you, just wait for me for like 10 minutes for me to change, and then we'll go.  You need my help, I know it.  If you don't agree to let me go with you, Duo, Wufei, Trowa, Quatre, and I are going to tie you to a chair again or knock you out."  Heero smirked when her forehead scrunched up.

The thought of being tied to a chair again or knocked out again didn't amuse Relena.  So she gave up but had another way to escape away from him.  She smiled and came close to Heero until her whole body was almost touching his.  Heero tensed up a bit.  She faced him face to face, had her hand on one side of his face, and said sweetly, "Okay you could tag along with me, but…"  She raised her hand until it touched his hair, "you have to agree on one thing."

"That is?"  Heero questioned her.  

Relena yanked his hair and pulled his head down until his ear was next to her lips.  She yelled, "You're not exactly going!"   Heero's head surged with pain.  'Now I know that never let a woman touch your hair when they are ill-bred.'  Heero reflected.

Heero grunted. Relena yanked Heero to the side of the wall hard and then pushed him to the floor. Once he was flat on the floor, Relena took her chance and ran toward the door.  Heero pulled himself off the floor and ran toward Relena.  Relena yanked the door open, causing Heero to bang his head onto it, and she dashed out as fast as she could.  Heero rubbed his head, grabbed some jeans on and, like everyone guessed, chased after her.  Relena ran as fast as she could, she was a quarter away from the elevator.  At the corner of her eye, she sees Heero almost at her tail.  Relena makes a sharp right turn and ran faster.  Heero lost her but continue to look for her.  

Relena looked behind her and know now that she lost Heero.  She walks further on; she is now halfway to the elevator.  Her heartbeat slows down until it was back to normal.  She stops to apply some lip gloss, since she was in a hurry; she forgot to apply some on.  While she applies the gloss to her lips, someone wraps their strong arm around Relena's neck.  Her arms instantaneously shot up grabbing the arm.  The arm grasped Relena's tightly.  Relena's breathing was hard and raspy.  She tries to use all her strength to pull the arm away from her, but she wasn't physically powerful enough to do so.

That someone said into her ear, "Do you remember that you have a race against me Baby?"

Relena straight away knew that voice; it belonged to the one and only Scott Poldet.  Relena's mind raced on thinking that Scott has not only came here to remind her that she has a race against him, but something more.  But she can't think of one thing else that he is here to tell her.  Scott used his other arm to caress Relena's body.  He first had his hand on Relena's shoulder, sliding its fingers down her body until it reached her stomach.  

"Do you still have that scar my vixen?"  Scott asked Relena.  He slipped his fingers under Relena's muscle shirt.  Relena took a sharp grasp of anger.  She fidgeted and tried to get out of Scott's grasp.   Scott circled his fingers on her stomach, but before he could do anything else, someone tapped his shoulder.  Scott turned around and he was greeted by a fist whacked into his jaw.  Relena stepped a few steps away from Scott and too long breaths into her lungs.  She lifts her head to see who her savior was.  She smirked once she saw her rescuer, it was Heero, the one and only.  Heero grabbed Scott's collar, pulling him up to him, and he socked Scott in the gut.  Relena stepped back to Scott and told Heero, "I could handle it now Heero."  Heero threw Scott to the floor; Scott slowly tries to stand up.

"You, if you ever try to attempt to go under my shirt again, I'll kill you."  With that threat Relena punched Scott in the eye as hard as she can.  Scott groaned and hand his hand over his eye.  Relena took one last glance at Scott and walked off to the elevator.  Heero gave Scott a deadly glare and threaten, "If you ever come so close to her like that again, I'll kill you myself.  Believe me I will."  With that threat, Heero went off and followed behind Relena, leaving a bruised up Scott.  

Scott sat there, and then started to smile his deadly smile.  A wicked smile of his tells us that he has something up his sleeve.  He started to laugh like a wild hyena.  He stands up, and whisper dangerously, "Don't worry Relena; you are soon to be acquainted by your father again.  He would deal you about this, 11:30 a.m. your life would be changed around forever.  You will see what you don't believe you would see.  Soon, you would be in that jail cell where you belonged 10 years ago."  He knows Relena can't him, but he knows that she knows that something would happen at 11 a.m., the time of the race between Relena and her past.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Relena walked faster by the minute.  She thought about what had happened.  She knows if Heero wasn't there to save/help her, Scott would have done something more to her already.  Thoughts and fears fiddle around her mind.  She pushed back the thought about what Scott would do to her if Heero didn't save her.  Her senses tell her that she should thank Heero, but somehow she thinks she shouldn't.  She probably looks stupid if she tells Heero that she thanked him.  But she hasn't ever thanked anyone in a long time.  She could feel and hear the vibration and sound of Heero's foot steps.  He's trying to catch up with her.  She felt stupid that she wasn't strong enough to escape from Scott herself.  If Heero could beat up Scott, she could to.  But what was stopping her from hitting Scott?  She could have bitten Scott's arm or kicked his shin or crouch or something like that.  

'I should have let Heero come with me in the first place, instead of letting him chase after me.'  She felt foolish, like a child.  Heero's foot steps came closer.  Few seconds later he caught up to her.  Heero paced himself until he was walking at the same speed as Relena.  She glanced at him for a second, her thoughts wondered around, thinking of the features of Heero's handsome face.  His intensive eyes gave her chills down her spine.  His lips look very inviting.  Relena slapped those thoughts away and continued to walk.  Heero looked at her…studying her face to see if she seems to be okay.  

"You know, you should have waited for me.  I knew you need help.  And I thought you said you didn't need help, now look here, you did need help."  Heero said flatly.

"Look I could have escape and kicked Scott's ass myself, no but you had to butt in."  Relena snapped.  

"It didn't seem like you could have handled it yourself Relena."  Heero said in the matter of fact way.  

"Look, I didn't ask you for help did I?  Actually your reply would be, how I should say this, no." Relena said.

"Still, you need my help." Heero assumed.

"Whatever," Relena said under her breath and they both have reached the elevator.  

"Going up or down?"  Heero asked.

"Down you idiot."  Relena replied.   

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

The chapter is over!  Wait until the next chapter guys!  Whoever wants me to alert them, like email them when the next chapter is uploaded, leave you email address in the review or email me at i_love_aishiteru@yahoo.com  I want to thank everyone who reviewed my fic!  Thanx ya all!  *hugs everyone who read my fic*  Please, if you're flaming me, go easy on the flames.


	8. The Race

Racing Away From the Past  
  
By Christine aka Pink Cloud  
  
Chapter 8  
  
_~*~_  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.  
  
A.N.: I think this is the chapter you all been waiting for! If this chapter is not that good, tell me and I'll revise it. Please REVIEW! I don't care if the reviews are one liners, so please REVIEW!  
  
~  
  
The guys' hotel room:  
  
"Are you finished yet Wuffles? Cause I got to go pee!" Duo whined, squirming around, trying to hold on. He pounded the door harder, waiting for Wufei to hurry up and get out for Duo to go to the restroom.  
  
Wufei finally slammed open the bathroom door, slamming it to Duo's face, knocking him to the floor and yelled, "There, are you happy? I'm out and-"  
  
"WAH! YOU SLAMMED *sniff* THE DOOR AT MY FACE! WAH! *sniff*" Duo cried, soon *fake* tears stream down his face. He wailed and wailed. "I want MY MOMMY! NO! I WANT RELENA TO KICK YOUR BUTT! WAH! WUFFLES HURT ME! WAH!"  
  
Wufei watched Duo cry, scream, and wail. Wufei began to a *little* bit sorry for Duo and leaned down to Duo and said, "Eh…sorry Duo." Wufei shivered at the word sorry came out of his mouth. Duo froze. Wufei stared at Duo with curiosity. Wufei slowly poked Duo's cheek. Duo didn't move. Wufei poked Duo again, and again, and again. Then when Wufei's finger was midway to Duo's face, Duo spat on his face! Duo screamed and scrambled into the bathroom laughing, locking the door of course. Wufei angrily wiped his face and charged to the bathroom door. Wufei backed away and then charge back to the door, but the door won't budge. Duo giggled continuously and danced around the bathroom.  
  
"COME OUT YOU FUCKIN BASTARD AND FACE ME!" Wufei yelled punching the door. Wufei banged his head and fists into the door.  
  
"As you wish, Ego Wuffles!" Duo shrieked and slam the door open, knocking Wufei down. Duo grabbed the toothpaste, waiting for Wufei to pop up and he would paste it to Wufei. Duo looked around for Wufei. His beady eyes scanned the room. 'No Wuffles? Where the heck did he go?' Duo thought. Then it hit him. He went out of the restroom, slam the door in and revealed Wufei on the floor, unconscious. Duo put his hands to his mouth and giggled.  
  
"Oooo...I knocked out Waffle Wuffles! He he!" Duo poked Wufei's face. Wufei suddenly grabbed Duo's neck, strangling him. Duo tried to prey Wufei's fingers off his neck. Duo legs kicked around him.  
  
"AH SOMEONE HELP ME! WUFFLES IS GOING TO STRANGLE ME!" Duo wailed. Duo knew that Wufei won't let go of him if he doesn't do anything instead of freaking out. Duo got an idea and put it to action. Duo got the toothpaste and squirts it into Wufei's eyes.  
  
"AH!" Wufei let go of Duo, because of the stinginess of the toothpaste in his eyes. Duo ran into Trowa's/his room.  
  
"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU NOW MAXWELL!" Wufei threatened. Wufei went into Duo's/Trowa's room and found Duo throwing Trowa's Mega Strong Hair Gel toward him. Wufei ducked and the gel splat onto Quatre's face. Quatre screamed and tried to wipe out the gel out of his face and hair. Quatre started to wail because the hair gel won't let go of his hair. Trowa came out of the bathroom and stared at them in horror.  
  
"YOU GUYS THAT'S WHAT'S LEFT OF MY HAIR GEL! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU DUO!" Trowa charged toward Duo. (A.N.: Oh gosh I guess Trowa uses hair gel to get his hair that way…)  
  
Duo ran for his life and yelled, "Why is everyone after me? Why ME!?"  
  
(A.N.: Why Duo eh? Actually I don't know why either ^_~`)  
  
~  
  
The NASCAR race track arena:  
  
Three figures watch over the racers, searching for one certain one. They were completely hidden in the shadows, yet some could see them. They wore long coats and hats. Inside their coats, were deadly weapons. Weapons that are meant to kill many people, but they are just using those for one person. Two of them are male and the other is a female.  
  
"Do you think she would actually come?" The woman asked.  
  
"Of course, I paid her a visit this morning." One of the men said.  
  
"You are an idiot Scott; you got yourself beaten up by her and that guy." The other man said.  
  
"Heero? Nah, I was just faking it that I was beaten down by that bastard and that bitch." The man, who is revealed as Scott, said.  
  
"I thought you were in love with that bitch." The man snorted.  
  
"I am. But a bitch is a bitch, but she is my bitch." Scott licked his lips. "I can't wait to have her."  
  
"You're not going to have her Scott. She is going to deal with me first. Then you could have her, but she would be in jail. How are you going to have her then?" The man questioned.  
  
"I'll figure out a way." Scott answered.  
  
"Scott, you're not going to have her first, I have to deal with her. I think she misses me. I don't know if she remembers what I look like. That little wrench probably remembers that bastard, her father. Hm, well we'll get the money to ourselves, with the help of her." The woman cackled. The woman started to laugh insanely.  
  
"Lydia, shut your hideous laugh." the man snapped.  
  
"My name is not Lydia! It's Yvette. Remember?" The woman scorned.  
  
"Your name was Lydia before you changed it remember? Or should I say before you died?" The man said.  
  
"Shut your trap." The woman scuffed up. She scans the arena again, and then she found the person she was looking for. Down on the track, were Relena and Heero, side by side. Relena called to one of the workers and asked him something. The woman smiled, watching Relena getting her car ready. "Relena you better watch out, because your life is going to have a wild ride."  
  
~  
  
Heero looked around for any sight of Scott. If Scott comes anywhere near Relena again, Heero would kill him for sure. Heero scans the arena, looking for Scott's racecar. Heero's eyes narrowed. Right there in the front, was Scott's racecar. Scott wasn't there at his car, but he must be somewhere. Heero checks his side where his gun is located, and indeed it is still there. Heero was unsure if he should let Relena race, even though it's her choice, he feels overprotected of her. Relena asked one of the workers about her car's statistics, status, and condition. The worker told her that her car is ready and okay and everything is in place. Relena thanks the worker and turns back to Heero. Relena noticed that Heero is staring at something. Relena followed his glaze and see that he is staring at Scott's car. She felt that, even she narrowed her own eyes at the site of Scott's car, even though Scott is not even there. Relena puts her hand on Heero's shoulder and assured him that she would be alright and not worry about her because she know she will beat Scott, and nothing would happen to her during the race. Heero gave her a look of worry but then nodded. Relena smiled a bit.  
  
"Attention all racers, the race is about to begin in 15 minutes, please come to the race track arena right now and get ready for the race." The loudspeaker roared.  
  
Relena looked up to Heero's face. Heero nodded, somehow read her mind that she has to go get to her racecar now. Relena slowly turned to go to her car, suddenly Heero hold her back by having hold of her arm. Relena gave Heero a questioned look. Heero surprisingly leaned over and connected his lips to her. Relena was shocked, and somehow leaned toward him. Heero parted his lips and kissed her gently. Relena, who's inexperienced, somehow in instinct, kissed him back. After a few seconds Heero pulled back and whispered that he wants her to be careful. Relena, still a little dazed of the kiss, nodded, and walked off. He watched her go.  
  
'What was I thinking?' Heero thought, running his fingers through his unruly hair as he watch Relena go. 'When had I learned to kiss a woman? Though it did taste and feel good. No wonder Duo make out with some many woman. He would probably laugh his head off when he finds out that I actually kissed a woman. Not a woman just any woman though but a goddess. That Scott better not make a move on Relena or else he has to deal with me.' Heero snapped back into looking for any site of Scott. Heero eyes glared dangerously when he saw Scott walked over to his racecar. He felt like going up there to Scott beat the shit out of him, but he regains himself from doing so. 'For now though, but after this race, Scott is going to have a piece of my mind.'  
  
Relena looks back at Heero before she gets into her car. She saw the glare in his eyes; she looks to the same direction as him and saw why the glare is in Heero's eyes. Right there, in the front line, the fifth car was Scott Poldet. She examines Scott, looking for any hidden weapons, but she found none. 'He probably has a gun or something. He has hidden it somewhere, damn bastard. I think he has a scheme up his sleeve.' Relena thought. Scott caught Relena staring at him and he smiled at her and yelled, "Believe in what you will see because you life is going to have a sharp turn any time soon!" Relena shot a glare at him, slips her helmet in and slides into her car. She feels that her place is in the car now. Her body relaxed into the leather seat. Fingers come in contact with the steering wheel. Heat clouded around her. Eyes of eternal fixed toward the track in front of her. She knows what to do. Her nervousness has not overwhelm her anymore, but instead, confidence. 'I'm ready to win.' Relena smiled and waited for the countdown.  
  
Heero's eyes stayed set to Relena's car. Heero too, waited for the countdown to start.  
  
~  
  
The woman, mentioned as Yvette/Lydia, watch Scott get into his car. Scott got inside but then stopped and stared straight at Yvette. She smiled and mouthed out something. Scott mouthed something back to her and smile. He got into his car and watched Yvette leave and gone somewhere where she can be hidden. Scott looked back at Relena's car and smirked. 'Anytime soon Relena, you will be ours and soon to be mine.' Scott rolled his shoulders and set his hands behind his head, waiting for the race to begin.  
  
~  
  
At the Hotel:  
  
"Do you think that's enough to keep him in place?" Quatre asked wrapping the rope around Duo and the chair he's sitting on. Duo glared at Quatre, but Quatre shrugged it off.  
  
"Nope, I think we need to tape his mouth with duct tape instead of an apple in his mouth. He'll probably eat it anyway." Trowa grinned. Duo fidgeted and tried to eat away the apple before the others tape his mouth together.  
  
"Stop that Maxwell. This is what you deserve after you spitted on my face!" Wufei scowled.  
  
Trowa cut some tape and plastered it across Duo's mouth, keeping it shut. Duo tried to say something but nothing came out but mumbles. The guys laughed, and were satisfied of their work.  
  
*Knock, knock* Someone knocked at the boy's hotel room. Quatre went over to see who it is. Quatre opened the door and was greeted by Mr. Darlian Peacecraft, the guy's sponsorship man. Quatre was surprised that Mr. D. Peacecraft have came to see them; usually they have to go see him. Mr. D. Peacecraft smiled at Quatre and said, "Hello Quatre! May I come in? I want to discuss about something with you guys."  
  
Quatre cracked up a smile and stepped to the side for Mr. D. Peacecraft to step in. Mr. D. Peacecraft walked in and was also greeted by the guys. Mr. D. Peacecraft broke into laughter once his eyes laid on Duo. Duo noticed this and glared at the man. Mr. D. Peacecraft gathered himself together.  
  
"Let me guess boys, Duo ticked you guys off?" Mr. D. Peacecraft guessed. Duo mumbled something but nobody could make out the words that he was trying to say. That made Mr. D. Peacecraft want to laugh again but he just smile.  
  
"Okay, on to another subject. Oh before I begin, where is that Heero Yuy?" Mr. D. Peacecraft asked. Duo started to mumble again. Wufei just ripped the duct tape off Duo's mouth. Duo yelps out in pain and spit out the core of the apple.  
  
He licked his lips and said, "Heero went off with Rele- OW! Wufei!" Wufei nudged Duo's stomach and gave him a glare.  
  
Duo sighed and began again, "Heero went off to the NASCAR arena to see Rel- OW! Trowa! What the heck is your problem?" Trowa gave him the look and mouthed out something to Duo. Duo finally got the hint and began again.  
  
"Heero went off to the NASCAR arena to see Reli Craftlian race." Duo finally said.  
  
The name Reli Craftlian caught Mr. D. Peacecraft's interest. Somehow the name Reli Craftlian seems to be very familiar to him. Mr. D. Peacecraft thought about that name and in the corner of his eyes, he saw some woman's clothes in a suitcase. He wonders if a woman is staying at the guy's hotel room.  
  
"Are you guys having a woman staying in your rooms? Is it one of you guy's girlfriend?" Mr. D. Peacecraft chuckled. The guys laughed a little bit and answered Mr. D. Peacecraft's question.  
  
"Oh, its just Reli Craftlian has to stay at our place because her room is like, needs to be fixed. She's our new friend so we asked her if she wanted to stay at our place and she accepted." Quatre explained.  
  
"Oh I see." Mr. D. Peacecraft nodded. "Anyway, on to other business," He cleared his throat and continued, "that it seem to catch my attention that you guys are winning in most of the races. Also, I think I want to sponsor another racer also. I haven't met the racer but I hear that that racer beat Heero. Also, that the racer has no sponsor but still wins in many races. So, I want you guys to find that racer. Furthermore, I want to know if you guys know anybody name Relena Darlian Peacecraft?"  
  
The guys were silent. Duo knows now that for sure, Relena is Mr. Darlian Peacecraft's daughter, or related to him. Trowa, Wufei, and Quatre have a feeling that Relena is really Relena Darlian Peacecraft.  
  
Her initials was a dead giveaway; Relena D. P. None of them said a word. Mr. D. Peacecraft eyed each one of them. He looks at each one suspiciously.  
  
"So none of you guys know her or are you guys thinking that you know her?" He asked.  
  
"Sorry Mr. Darlian Peacecraft, I don't know any person name Relena Darlian Peacecraft." Wufei answered.  
  
Mr. D. Peacecraft sighed. He smiled and gave Quatre a few papers about their status and how they are doing in the competition. He gave good byes to them and left.  
  
All of them rethought about what has just happened.  
  
Relena's true identity has been revealed. One thing in their mind now is that they need Relena to tell them the whole truth about her and her past.  
  
~  
  
  
  
Relena set her eyes to the track ahead of her. She flipped all the switches to their rightful place and started the engine. The car vibrated around her like an aurora. She feels confident and knows that she will win.  
  
"Now the race is about to start! Get ready racers and race the best as you can!" the loud speaker announced. "Now get ready, get set…3, 2, 1 GO!"  
  
Relena sped off into the track, makes the first turn smoothe as possible, and picks up speed. She can see that she is currently in 3rd place. Relena switched gear as soon as she got onto a different track median. Her car lurched farther ahead, picking up more speed than before. With that, she places herself in 2nd. If she races 8 laps at that speed, she has an 89% chance to win 1st. She could see that Scott is far up ahead. She will not let herself lose to Scott Poldet. 'I will win and nothing is going to get into my way.' Relena thought as she past through the check point, still in 2nd. Scott is her only revival in this race and she knows she could beat him.  
  
~  
  
Heero watches Relena speed off around the arena like a phoenix. Even though this kind of sport is rough, Relena still races with grace. Heero looks at the status board and she is currently in 2nd place. Heero shifts his yes to Scott's status and he's currently in 1st place. 'Relena is going to beat him for sure.' Heero thought. Relena is catching up to Heero by the minute.  
  
He notices a woman that is a few yards away from him. The woman was dressed in black, wearing a long coat and hat. She looks very suspicious to Heero. If Relena wasn't in the race or that skinny he would have thought that woman was Relena. But one thing that separates that woman from Relena is that her hair is palest blonde hair he ever seen, looks around her 40's, and is a bit heavier than Relena. Heero walks toward the woman, only a few feet separate them. The woman turned her head facing Heero. Her eyes were the darkest brown eyes he ever saw. Those eyes were pure with darkness. She gave him the look and smiled. Heero saw the sun flashed onto something metal that was hung on the side of her hip. Heero knew instantly that it was a gun. The woman turned back to wear she was facing. Heero had a strange feeling about her. He turns his attention back to the race. Relena and Scott are racing head to head now. Both of them need 4 more laps to go.  
  
'That was quick.' Heero thought. Time seem to be racing by so fast now.  
  
~  
  
Scott glances to his right and Relena is still right beside him. He knows she is trying to past him. He smiled and continued to race against Relena. 'Wait until we reach the finish line Relena. You will soon understand what I said soon enough.'  
  
~  
  
The Last Lap:  
  
Relena glances to her left and she is ahead of Scott by a head. She thought about switching her gear right now, but she rethought about that. If she switches her gear, it might slow her down. Relena has one of her hands on the gear. She could see the finish line. It seems very far but she knows it isn't that far away. She lets out more gas and speed off, passing Scott. She felt joy leap into her heart. She can't wait to win this race.  
  
~  
  
Everyone was now crazed up and cheered on the racers. Soon enough, the winner of this race is going to past the finish line. Heero smiled as Relena's racecar comes closer toward him and the finish line. Heero tries to wipe the smile off his face but somehow he can't help smiling.  
  
~  
  
Relena is almost up to the finish line. She sees Heero near the finish line. She smiles also. But then she sees a woman dressed in black up ahead also. She just couldn't stop wondering who that woman is. 'She seems so familiar.' Relena thought. Relena is so close to the finish line and then the woman dress in black took her hat off. Time somehow stopped. Relena got a good look at the woman's face. Relena's heart stopped. Her breathing became raspy, tears overwhelm her eyes. 'I'm not seeing what I'm seeing. No it can't be her! Dad, she, no…10 years ago…' Relena couldn't think. Relena hit the brakes. Her racecar swerved to the side, missing the finish line. Her car skidded on the platform. Her head surged with memories. She ran out of the car, not seeing where she was going. She felt blinded by that woman. Relena rammed into someone. Two strong arms circled her body. Her tears sink into the person's shirt. She mumbles all kinds of words, but the person can't make out any of the words.  
  
"Shh… Relena what's wrong? What happen?" Heero asked her, rocking her side to side trying to soothe her down.  
  
"I…Heero… where is that woman? The one dressed in black? I… she…took off her hat; she has the face of my mother! But my mother is dead! How could…is she actually alive? Heero I don't know what to do. Is she actually alive this whole time? I…" Relena ran from Heero, searching blindly for the woman in black. Reporters and workers ran toward her. She doesn't know where to go. Tears continue to stain her face. The woman was no wear in sight. 'Did she… was it all my imagination? But…it was so real…' Relena fell down to her knees. Her head was aching with pain. Heero caught up to her and picked her up. He carried her over to the locker room. He needs to know what is going on now. It's too much for him to see Relena like this.  
  
~  
  
Scott already passed the finish line and got out of his car. He saw Heero carrying Relena away. He smiled, but then frowned. He needs to take Relena away from the guy named Heero. He begins to follow Heero but then surrounded by reporters and fans. 'I'll take care of them later.' He thought.  
  
~  
  
Yvette watch as Relena fall into tears and carried away by Heero. She smirked and put her hat back on her head, tucking in her hair. 'Anytime soon, we will encounter again…Daughter'  
  
~  
  
To Be Continued…  
  
A.N.: So what do you think? Okay? Should I have written it longer? Please tell me! Thanks for reading this chapter people! Chapter 9 is on its way okay! Later! Please Review/ Reply!  
  
~C 


	9. Memories

Racing Away From the Past

By: Christine aka Pink Cloud

Chapter 9

Disclaimer:  I do not own Gundam Wing.

A.N.: Hi people!  I hope you'll enjoy reading this chapter!  Please be kind to review or email me!

~

Heero kicked the ladies locker room door out of his way and walked in.  He scanned the room to see if any woman is occupied in the room.  None…not even one woman was in sight.  His cautious footsteps echoed in the room.  Heero set Relena on a near by couch, being carefully not to drop her.  Relena stiffen, not feeling Heero's body warmness anymore.  Instead, she felt her body contacted to an unclean, dampish couch.  Heero sat next to her and wiping her tears away, hoping she would soon stop crying.  He never had seen her look so hurt.  The sight of her crying was too much for him.  He never thought a woman like Relena that would break down like that.  Heero pulls her into his arms, wrapping them securely around her petite body.  He set his chin on her head, and rocks her back and forth. 

At that moment, her tears, impure with confusion, stopped pouring out from her dramatic eyes.  Her head aches for support.  She laid her head on Heero's chest, tickling her nose with Heero's shirt.  She could smell the scent of Heero's aftershave.  Her body loosens up, making itself comfortable in Heero's arms.  Memories still pop up in her mind.  Relena can't imagine what she would do without Heero.  He has done so much for her, including the guys.  These past 3 days seem more like months; time has gone slower to her.  Relena wanted to fall asleep right there in her place in his arms, but her memories were stopping her from doing so.  She is still bewildered of what she has just seen.  That woman has the face of her mother.  None other woman has the same features of her mother's exotic facade.  Relena remembers that face very well indeed.  That face was implanted in her mind for many years and is never going to fade away.  One thing that she knows that that woman is her mother is because of those eyes.  Those brown eyes were always mystified, mysterious, and pure with sins.  Relena always believes that her mother has those eyes for a reason.  Her grandmother used to say that her mother had those eyes because she was from hell and back.  Relena thinks it's because of her father's deserted love to her mother and Relena.  She knew her father loved her and mother, but he doesn't want or just can't possibility to show it.  Relena's thoughts were interrupted by Heero's kiss that was planted on her forehead.  

Heero knew that he had never acted this way before.  The way he ran toward her once her car missed the finish line was unbelievable.  He ran like there is no tomorrow.  Now, he has Relena in his arms.  He knows now Relena has to tell him what is going on right now and there is no later.  The truth has to unfold from its core.  There is no denying that Relena is hiding something that could endanger her life.  Heero thought about how Relena changed him a bit.  He never showed this kind of care ness he is showing to Relena.  If Relena knew him well enough, she would have thought he was a stone-faced, ignorant, cold-hearted guy.  Heero pulled Relena of his arms so she is facing him.  Her eyes, red and swollen, gaze into his eyes.  

Heero glared back toward her eyes.  He silently, sharply whispered, "Relena, you have to tell me what is going on now.  I mean it, no more 'I can't tell' stuff.  I have to know because its making no sense with you telling me parts of it.  Who is "She" are you talking about?  What does she look like?  Why does Scott want the "tape"?  Just spill it Relena, there is no use in keeping a secret now."

Heero's sharp words frightened Relena, but she knows he's right.  She has to tell me the whole truth.  'I don't know if I could tell you everything, Heero.  It's going to be hard for me to tell someone about my past.  I had never spoke a word about my past ever; they were always kept to myself.'  Relena thought.  Her lips trembled, trying to form words out from it.  She hesitated, her eyes kept looking intently into Heero's dark ocean eyes.  She began to leak out the truth.

"Heero, well here I go," Relena took a deep breath; "My full name is Relena Darlian Peacecraft.  I was a rich, spoiled, little girl, cooped up in a mansion.  I was only taken care of by most of the maids, my mother, and the least person who actually takes care of me, is my father.  My father was a rich, business man, he had not really showed any love to me or my mother.  I ran away from murderous father and dead mom when I was about ten years old.  For one thing, I ran away from my home because the cops were going to take me into Juvenile Hall or wherever they keep murderers.  Don't think I committed a murder yet because I haven't yet.

My father murdered my mother and framed me.  He told the cops that I murdered my mother.  Ha!  Me, ten years old, killed my own mother?  What a joke.  But it wasn't.  I bet my father planned the murder anyway because he somehow faked some evidence that I murdered my mother.  I still remember that day when he forced me to kill my mother…"

*Flashback*

A ten year old Relena, in her bed, frighten, trying to take no notice of her parents' argument.  Yelling, slapping, and cries could be heard around her.  She fought back the tears that dance down her cheeks.  She felt so alone and plead that her parent's would stop fighting.  Sleep would not overcome her; the yelling prevents her to do so.  The wind blew from her window, into the room, taking in some dead, autumn leaves with it.  The little one trembled at the cold breeze.  No one was there to warm her up or to cover her body with the blanket for her.  This almost happens every night.  The same angry tones of her parents arguing, and the same loneliness around her happens.   It seems to her that it would never end.  Another slap was heard and was mighty loud and hard.  A cry of forgiveness was shrieking into the air.  

Suddenly, everything stopped.  

Footsteps pounded into her parent's room.  Another set of footsteps scrambled over to a corner near her room.  Something was taken out from her parent's room.  Relena wasn't sure if it was her father who took something from the room, or if it was her mother.  Whispers of plea escaped from her mother's mouth.  Relena felt even more frighten than before.  Her mother was chanting prays to god.  'Why is she praying?'  That question roamed all over in her head.  Then the footsteps pounded toward the corner where her mother was.  From the crack of her slightly open door, she could see a large shadow.  Everything became quiet again.  Relena shut her eyes.

Out of the blue, Relena's door was swiftly opened.  Her stomach made a somersault.  There, at her door, was her father.  His face was red and his clothes were completely disorganized.  One thing Relena noticed first was that he was holding something and was wearing these gloves that seem to be never touch on the outside.  It was shiny, black, and seems to be made by some sort of metal.  From where she was, she could tell it was shaped like an "L".  She couldn't describe it no more because she was too far away from it, also, it was dark.  He father smiled.  He slowly walked toward her bed.  Each step he took, the faster Relena's heart pounded.  Once he reached to the edge of her bed, Relena wanted to dash out of there, but she was too scared.  He sat onto the soft mattress, staring at his pretty daughter.  He strokes her bangs from her face.  Relena froze.  

"Relena, my dear Relena.  Do you want to play a game with your Father and Mother?  It would be very fun."  He said with hints of a devious plan.  Relena desired to shake her head but instead, her head forced into a nod.  He father smirked, and took Relena by the hand, guiding her out of her room.  Fear and anticipation rouse inside her head.  Once she was out of her doorway, the light glared into her eyes.  

"Father, what kind of game are we playing?"  Relena requested.  Her beady eyes look up into her father's cerulean, blue eyes.  

"Well, it's a can where…well, you'll see.  All you need to do is follow my directions no matter what."  Her father's eyes sparked with a glare of suspiciousness, but Relena can't see it at all. 

She could see her mother scrambling toward the stairs.  Her father dashed out toward her mother, blocking her way, so her mother can't escape.  Abruptly, he shoved her mother down the stairs.  Her mother's fragile body bounced and rammed onto each step down the stairs.  Her cries escape her mouth in sharp murmurs.  In seconds, her mother's body laid at the bottom of the stairs.  Confusion bounded inside Relena.  

Relena finally ran toward the stairs, wanting to see if her mother was alright.  But her father go hold of her and kept her from doing so.  Tears began to pour from her eyes. 

"Shh, Relena, don't worry about Mommy.  This is just part of the game we are playing.  Mommy isn't hurt, she is alright; she is just pretending.  Okay?  All you need to do is hold this." Relena's father lace out Relena's hand and placed the "L" shaped object onto her hand and enclosed her fingers to it.  It was very heavy.  "Do you see this trigger?  All you have to point this gun at Mommy and then pull this trigger."  Her father directed.  Fear and confusion was in the air.  Relena stared at the object in her hand.  She had never seen a gun before or how it is used.  She doesn't know how much pain a gun could cause.  She looks behind her father, seeing her mother's frail body at the bottom of the stairs.  Her mother was breathing very hard and raspy.  Relena looked back to the gun.  Its shiny metal stings her eyes.  She aimed the gun at her mother but did not shoot.  Her body froze like a block of ice.  'No, don't pull the trigger.  It will change everything if you pull that trigger."  screamed a voice inside her head.  

            Her father's patience did not continue, he snapped, "Relena Darlian Peacecarft, pull that damn trigger now!"  His word shot through her like knives.  She just wanted to disappear right there.  With one swift slap on her face threw her head to the wall.  Her head throb with pain.  Her own father's actions were unbearable to describe.  The gun still lay in her hands.  He jerked her up to her feet and grasped both of her hands with his.  Her aimed the gun back to her mother and guided Relena's finger to the trigger and pulled it.  Time seem to slow down.  The bullet blasted out of the gun with smoke trailing behind.  It flew like a torpedo, straight toward her mother's chest.  Her mother's body jumped up with the bullet sunk inside her chest.  Blood goosed out onto her porcelain skin.  Relena cried out to her mother and tripped down the stairs.  She shook her mother's shoulders, calling her mother to wake up or move.  The blood soaked into Relena's pajamas.  Her hands stained with blood.  Everything has gone to worse to hell.  Relena cried into her mother's hair, pleading everything was going to be alright.  Then Relena stopped crying, anger welled inside.  It was her father's fault, but why did he do that?  Relena look back to her hands.  One hand was still clutching the gun.  Somehow, her hand won't let the gun fall out of her hand.  Her fingers were laced into the gun with steel.  She has to do something and that has to be done now.

*End of Flashback*

Before Relena could continue, the door slammed open.  Walking into the room, was Scott Poldet, with a gun in his hand.

To Be Continued…

A.N.:  Sorry that it took so long for this chapter to be posted up but I have been very busy.  I'm very sorry that this chapter is short but oh well, at least there's a chapter right?  Please be kind to review!  Thanx!

~Christine aka Pink Cloud


	10. Past Returns

Racing Away From the Past  
  
By Christine aka Pink Cloud  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or its characters.  
  
A.N.: This is it! I have worked on this chapter for a long time on my vacation and I finally finished this chapter! Don't worry, chapter 11 is on its way.I think. Please be kind to review or drop me off an email! I would love to hear from you all. I want to thank everyone who emailed me, telling me to don't worry about chapter 10 and to have fun and relax. My vacation in Denver, CO was a blast but I think there is still a small drought going on over there. Well I think I'll end this note here. Bye Everyone and read this chapter and REVIEW please. *^_^*  
  
Love,  
  
Christine aka Pink Cloud  
  
P.S.: This chapter is dedicated to all of you. Also I want to thank my beta-readers/ fic tester peeps, you know who you are and I love you all so much. *(^_^)* \(*^o^*)/ ~  
  
Heero quickly grab Relena's hand and lead them off behind the metal lockers. His eyes searched for a place where Scott can't find Relena. All he could think of was in a locker. Immediately, he opened a full-length locker and shoved Relena in. She protested but had no chance to say anything as the locker door trapped her inside. Heero swiped out his gun and lean his body against the cold locker Relena occupied. Her body was squished against the locker as she tried to move. While he tries to concentrate on Scott's footsteps, he checked his gun and it was fully loaded.  
  
Scott's footsteps echo in the room. He observed the room impatiently, searching for any sign of Relena. His fierce, blue eyes blaze through the lockers. The gun in his hand was ready to fire at any minute and anyone. He raised his gun and fired a bullet at a wall blindly. Echoes of the sound of the bullet were like an explosion. Scott waited for any sudden movement or signs of Relena or Heero. He began to be more impatient by the second.  
  
"Come out, come out, where ever you are. You can't hide Relena, but you could always run you know." Scott hissed. He paused, then continued. "Afraid of the past, huh Relena? All you do is run. Like a coward you are, scared to face anyone from the past. You could always run again but we will capture you eventually. No matter what Relena, you will never actually have a life to live for. You are useless in this world if we weren't here." Scott smiled as he heard a fist slam into one of the lockers.  
  
Heero stepped out from behind the lockers, pointing his gun at the man in front of him. Heero's breaths were deep and raspy. His dark ocean eyes glared at Scott with hatred.  
  
"Well, well, look at we have here. Relena, you make me laugh. So like your guy is actually going to do your dirty work? Ha! I guess this is like going to be an old western show down, or should I say duel. You know what? This is actually going to be an experience that I'll enjoy. So what do you say partner?" Scott said in a mocking old western accent.  
  
"I don't really give a damn of what you're trying to say but you are such a low-life bastard I say. How dare you say those things to Relena. I don't know what is your problem but you are sure pissing me off." Heero's grip on the gun tightens.  
  
"Why are you protecting her? She's just another dumb blonde toying with your heart, you know. There are better women out there who are much more worth protecting." Scott smirked.  
  
"Go to hell you scum." Relena appeared up beside Heero. Heero glared at her and demanded her to stay out this and to runaway to safety. Relena ignored him.  
  
"Well sugar baby, if I'm going to hell, you're going to have to come with me." Scott joked. Relena took out her gun and automatically fired at Scott's head. This bullet missed Scott's head by an inch.  
  
"I guess you practiced your target shooting." Heero and Relena abruptly turned around.  
  
There, at the doorway, in a black, full-length trench coat stood Yvette (Lydia) Peacecraft. Her brown eyes pierce right through Relena's heart. Yvette smiled at Relena mockingly. Relena's eyes twitch and her heartache at the sight before her. Memories of the past click around her mind. Breathing became quite difficult to her. Relena tries to say something but all she could manage was this.  
  
"You're supposed to be dead, mother." Relena whispered.  
  
"So what are you saying dear? That I'm a ghost? I may be back from the dead or a woman who looks like your mother. Dear, think about it, am I a ghost or a woman who looks like your mother?" Yvette asked.  
  
"You are Lydia Maria Peacecraft, my mother aren't you? Mother, were you alive all this time?" Relena choked with tears cascading down her face.  
  
"I am not Lydia whatsoever. My name is Yvette and nothing else. I'm not your mother. Relena dear, you are what I call a mistake. I may have brought you out to the world, but I don't consider you my child. Relena, your father was pretty drunk when he was partying with his friends at a bar I worked at. I thought he was my boyfriend and so he and I were fooling around that night. All of a sudden, we were doing the mattress mambo and I became pregnant. Your pathetic father's parents insisted we wed because of the baby inside of me. So then we were forced to wed and then you were born. All I have to say now is that Relena, you know the truth now." Yvette rolled her eyes and smiled at Heero.  
  
Heero glared at Yvette, while holding Relena in his arms. Relena stared at her mother with disbelief.  
  
"I can't believe you Mother! Calling me a mistake? I thought you loved me and cared about me! Was all that before an act? Why? What was that about when Father murdered you years ago? What the hell was that? If Father didn't frame me that I murdered you, I wouldn't have to run away!" Relena choked. Her eyes were stinging her to death with tears. Relena felt shocked, betrayed, full of angst, and confused. 'Is this really my mother who said those things? Is this a dream? It has to be! My mother loved me; I was not a mistake. I can't be.' Relena thought. Relena aimed her gun to Yvette's forehead. The safety lock was unlocked. With bloodshot eyes and tears rolling down her cheeks, Relena locked her eyes on Yvette.  
  
Yvette smiled and said, "Shoot me, Relena. If that is what you wished to do, go ahead. But you know you wouldn't shoot your own mother."  
  
"You're not my mother. You even said so yourself." Relena whispered but didn't fire. She couldn't do it. She knew that woman is her mother. All these years seeking revenge on her father for murdering her mother was a waste of time. Her mother never wanted her. She was a mistake.  
  
In the mean time, little did they know, except Yvette, Scott reloaded his gun and was preparing to fire at Heero. At the moment his gun was loaded, he pointed the gun straight at Heero's head.  
  
"I'll take your place in Relena's love life now, Jap." At that moment, when Scott was about to fire, someone yelled something out to Heero.  
  
"Heero! Watch out you dork!"  
  
Heero ducked and Scott fired a bullet out but missed. The bullet scratched Relena's arm though. She hissed in pain. She turned around and saw Wufei and Duo holding back Scott so he won't escape. She looked back and saw Yvette running out the door. Relena dashed after her mother turning toward the right.  
  
Heero sensed Relena's presence was gone; he got off the floor quickly. He guessed Relena chased after her mother so he raced out the door. He looked out the door and saw which way Relena went and saw her running down the hall at the left; he quickly ran after her. He saw Relena turn to the right and did the same. As he began to catch up to her, Relena stopped running and took out something from her pocket. Heero finally caught up to Relena and in short breaths, he asked, "Where is she? Did you lose her?"  
  
Relena did not answer or faced Heero. Heero felt something was odd and faced Relena toward him. Heero gasped, "Who the hell are you? You're not Relena!"  
  
"Bingo pretty boy." The Relena impersonator sprayed a knockout gas in Heero's face and in a second, Heero was knocked out unconscious. The Relena impersonator laughed and checked if Heero is actually knocked out. 'Hmm.I guess he's knocked out. I gotta tell Dad that I got our bait. Gosh this guy is so hot. Wow, what a nice ass he has, I wonder how Relena got a guy this hot. He's too good for her, but not too good for me." She thought and phoned her boss on her cell.  
  
~  
  
Yvette ran, as fast as she could to get Relena off her tail but Relena was still 5 yards away from her. She frowned and kept on running Relena was getting closer by the second. Yvette took out some smoke bombs and threw them behind her. Smoke surrounded Relena and blinded her site. The air that had entered her body stung her lungs. She began to coughing and wheezing as she continued to breathe in the smoke. That gave Yvette time to make her disappearance and off she disappeared in the shadows. As soon as the smoke drifts away, Yvette was no where in site. Anger and sadness overwhelm Relena as she sat there in the empty hall. Her eyes wanted to shed the tears that have been waited to escape down her face. She still didn't understand what her mother said to her. Confusion still lay inside of her. There is nothing else she could do now but more was yet to come.  
  
~  
  
"Look at what we have here Wuffles." Duo said, staring down at Scott. Duo smiled as Scott glared at him. Before Duo could say anything, Wufei smacked his face with his fist. Duo instantly landed onto the floor.  
  
" Idiot, that's for calling me Wuffles." Wufei hissed at the braided one.  
  
Wufei turned his attention back to Scott. Scott looked at him as if Wufei was a mad man. Scott laughed a little and planted his wicked smile back on his face. Scott has something on his mind and it has to do with Wufei here. Scott arched his eyebrow and asked, "Do you want to kill me?"  
  
Wufei thinks this guy on the floor is now Duo Jr. with stupid questions.  
  
"I may do that, though I do want to hurt you because of what you have caused my friend." Wufei snapped. Wufei wondered if he should choke the guy to death before he starts asking idiotic questions.  
  
"Well, why waste your time on me, when you could beat up that guy over there? He seems to annoy you constantly all the time. He calls you Ruffles-"  
  
"Its Wuffles, not Ruffles the chip brand.or whatsoever." Wufei growled.  
  
"Okay, okay, why don't you join me? I mean you would be paid more than what you do now. You will be better respected also you don't have to deal with dumb blonde chick-friends. Oh ya and no one who will annoy you or bother you at all! So what do you say?" Once Scott finished talking, a fist whacked into his face.  
  
~ TBC.  
  
So what do you guys think? Good eh? Or not? Please be kind to review or drop me off an email okay? Well later people! Love, Christine aka Pink Cloud 


End file.
